You Didn't Plan for Love
by Sarwenaletari Elanesse
Summary: Complete! Julie has to make a choice between best friends and the promise she made to her father. Competition first Corporation Later. But when Dean and Julie decide to get married her father gets ruthless. Can she forget Dean?
1. Intro

Here is the disclaimer:

I don't own the any of the Ducks.  If I come up with any O/C's then obviously they are mine.  

Note:

Ok, you know, I have searched high and low for a Julie/Dean fic, and I have only found maybe 2 but definitely 1 that are more grown up than not.  So I am going to attempt to write a fic based around Portman and Gaffney after D3.  

Dedication: To all the Portman/Julie fans out there.  And to Raya, who always is kind to me and inspired me to even read fan fiction in the first place.  Also to Twenty-One A.P., and Digital Tempest, who have influenced me greatly with out even having known me, or that they inspire me.  So here is my note to you to thank you for your inspiration.

"Quack, Quack, Quack…" the crowd was chanting after the insignia of the Mighty Ducks dropped over the long time standing Warrior emblem.  

This signaled the beginning of a new empire.

At school during the next few weeks they realized they were worthy of respect.  And they were going to have it.    

The next 3 ½ years may not be so bad after all.

"Man, I still can't believe that game we had last week."  Said Charlie to Adam.

"I know, even harder to believe is that Louis didn't get his face pounded for kissing on that cheerleader."

"Hahahah!  Yeah that's true.  Dude. Why are people staring at us?"

"Beat's me." 

"K, see you later." Said Banks as he entered his class.

"So how is your first day at Eden Hall?"  Fulton asked Portman.

"Its alright for a preppy school." Portman said.

Dean and Fulton walked down the hall to go to class and were receiving what looked to them to be odd looks.

"Dude, what are they staring at?" whispered Fulton to Portman.

He peeked around out of the corners of his eyes "beats me."

"Heya boyz" Julie said her two of her favorite guys.

Their faces lit up.  "Hey Jules" said Fulton. 

"What's up Cat lady?" asked Portman.

"These weird looks, that's what's up."  Julie said to her teammates.

"Dude, I know, we have been getting them too."

"C'mon let's just get to class before we are late."  Said Dean.

Now Julie and Fulton were the ones giving Dean a strange look.

"WHAT?!  Is it a crime to want to be on time?"  He said getting all defensive.

They both just snickered.

"Well Ex-c-uuuuuuuuuse me." Said Julie "Let's not let Mr. Portman be late to class."  She said mockingly.  And they headed to class.  

They made it with about a minute to spare before the bell rang.

At lunch they went to eat lunch in the cafeteria where they received more strange looks, accompanied with whispers and pointing.

"Hey guys, have you noticed anything strange today?"  Russ asked as he approached the table with the rest of his team already assembled, and eating lunch.

"Besides the fact that Kenny man here got to keep his lunch today?"  Said Charlie.  

"Hahahahahah" the table busted up laughing.

"Yeah like these 'looks'?"  Asked Julie.

"Yeah."  They all agreed.  

"Can you say weird?"  

"They just can't handle the fact that Varsity had their hat handed to them by a bunch of freshmen."  Commented Duane.

They exchanged conversation about how it was great to have Dean join them and how great the year was going to be and whatever.

"Yeah well who ever wants to play us just better be ready to handle this!"  Said Goldberg standing up to take his trey to throw out the remainder of his lunch.

(He didn't eat it all.  That's a first.) 

A French fry headed in his direction and hit him in the side of the face, and the whole table started laughing really hard.

"Ha, ha very funny guys!"

"Well, me and Fulton have to go train now, I'll see you guys later."  Said Jules.

"Really.  Awesome so do I." Said Portman.

"Cool, C'mon let's go." Said Jules.

"Later Jules."  

"Yeah, see ya later Jules"

"Bye Guys, later Fulton"

They all said their goodbyes and Fulton, Julie and Portman headed to they gym to change for Weight training.

Julie ran for 30 minutes then decided to join the boyz lifting.

"Hey do want me to spot you Jules?" asked Portman.

She looked at him like he was an insect, " I don't need spotting."

"C'mon Jules, you don't gotta be all tough with me."

Fulton just watched in amusement.  He had already tried, and got the same reaction.  It was Dean's turn.  

"Oh please." She said.  

"You don't want to mess with her Portman."

"Oh yeah, why?"

"Cuz she can bench 120 pounds." Fulton said snickering.

"Yeah right."

"Shut up Fulton." Jules called out.

"She doesn't like to brag.  Man she is buff."  Fulton continued.

"He's full of crap."  Julie said.

"Jules c'mon. Am I telling the truth?"  Fulton asked.

"Whatever. No.  You aren't.  I can only press 115." She said with a smile.  "You held 5 pounds of it for me."  She finished.

"Whatever.  No I didn't, I only let you think I did."

Dean just stood there with his mouth on the floor.

"Alright" he finally said, "let's see it."

She sighed. And said "Ok, but can you load her up, I don't want to break a nail."  She smiled meekly.

"Before I do this, you have to promise me something."  

"What?"

"…Never mind.  Let's just get it over with.  I can only do like 5."

"Alright."

She got down on the bench and when she finished she left Dean in awe.

//I think I'm in love// he kidded with himself.

"Dude Jules that was tight!"  He said all excited.

"Whatever, can we just finish so we can go?" She said somewhat uncomfortably.

"Anything you say Duchess."  Fulton said.

"Duchess?"  Dean asked confused.

"It's a long story."  Fulton said.

" An INSIDE story."  Corrected Julie.

"Man, now I gotta know." Said Dean.

"NO you don't!"  Said Jules.

" I am gonna go shower guys, Fulton if you tell him, you are a DEAD man."  She teased.

"Later _DUCHESS_." Dean teased.

//What the heck am I gonna do with those two// she thought to herself.


	2. I Can Do It On My Own Dude You Study?

Author's Note:

I haven't decided how to pace the story.  If I jump to the future I will let you know, and a flashback/forward will be denoted by ~~~ before the beginning of the flash and ~~~~ at the end.  // indicates thoughts to self.  And 

The next few weeks seemed to go by quickly.  

It was the week before the last game of the season.  (Since they were only JV, it wasn't as big a deal as Varsity "big" games.)  

Julie's POV

"Hey Charlie" I said.

"Hey Cat lady what's up?"

"Oh nothin, just getting ready for finals."

"FINALS!  Geez Jules, Finals isn't for a few weeks." Charlie said.

"Yeah, I know, I just want to make sure I am ready."

"Why don't you get ready for the game this weekend???  Isn't that closer?"

"Yeah, but there is nothing to be worried about, it's in the bag."

"Who said anything about being worried?" Said Charlie with a smirk.

"Hahahah, true.  Ok, whatever, I am ready.  I am heading to practice, wanna walk me?"

"Sure.  Can I carry your books for you?"  Charlie asked sweetly.

"Nope!  I got'em!"  Said a voice from behind.

"Thank you Charlie and Dean, but I am perfectly able to carry my own books."  She said with a smile.

"No one said you couldn't Duchess, but we want to help."  Said Dean with a taunting look.

I shot Dean a look, even he doesn't know about the reason for that name it irks me anyway.  

He chuckled at me.

"Duchess?" asked Charlie.

"Don't ask." I said with a sigh.

Dean grabbed my stack of books and gave Charlie half.

I had to smile at them.  They were just so adorable.  

"Ok I give up."  I said and hooked my arms through theirs and continued down the hall.

"All the girls will be jealous today." I mocked.

"Why?"  Asked Charlie.

"I am being escorted by two of the hottest guys in the school, who wouldn't be jealous?"  I said with a slightly flirting tone.

They chuckled at me again and we continued down to the gym in silence.

//It's times like these that mean the most to me.  I hope I never have to give it up…//

***

(Still Julie's POV)

We finished practice, and hit the showers.

I love standing in the water.  I usually have it hotter than most can stand, but it is so relaxing.  I can think here and let my mind go, and just be me, without having to worry about grades, my parents, hockey (even though I love thinking about hockey, it is such a release for me.), or what is expected of me.  Here in the folds of the steaming water I am free to be me.

~~~ Flash Forward: a phone conversation~~~

"But Ms. Gaffney!  We have to move the deadline.  It won't be done in time!"

"Not done in time is NOT an option!  I told you to crunch those numbers and make sure they were going to work before we started this, now we have New York and Paris waiting.  You are the one who said it was a go, not me, now you have to stick to it.  I don't care what it costs you just do it!"

*Her Admin sticks her head in the door*

(She hated to go anywhere near that door when she was yelling at one of her contractors.  They can be such bullies but Gaffney was a bully of a different kind.  She didn't take any mess.  Interrupting her was never a good thing though)

"Ms Gaffney, I'm so sorry, Mr. Sorenson is here from East Coast Automation.  Shall I have him wait in the conference room?"

"Yes, that is fine, thank you Karen."  She smiled at her.

"Now look!  About this deadline," her face automatically changed back into a scowl,  "I don't want if ands or buts I want that report here, on my desk, within one hour!  You got it?!  Don't let me have this conversation again.  I want that report here within the hour, without mistakes or need for revisions! I want it ready to go.  Got it?!  Don't @#$% with me again.  We can worry about the start date later."  

Click

Frickin'…* sigh * Okay, Duchess get it together.  

She looked in the mirror and adjusted her jacket, dusted off the shoulder, checked her breath, turned to check her profile, and took a deep breath.  //Dean…I wish you were here I need you… 

…* NO! *  YOU can do this.  Dean is gone; you have to do it on your own.  No whining, just do it! …Okay…Let's go//

She exited her office and went into the conference room.  //Big smiles//

"Good morning Mr. Sorenson, I am Julie Gaffney."

"Thank you Ms. Gaffney for taking the time to see me."

"Oh no Thank you."

"Please call me Jim."

"Okay."

"I brought this proposal for you to look at, it involves our two companies working together closely on this."

//Arrggg.  I can feel that headache coming back again//

~~~Back to the Present~~~

She popped her neck and twisted her back, and stepped out of the shower.

She got dressed in a hurry; she was going to meet the guys for dinner at their favorite joint.  

****

"Heya Boyz…and Connie." I snickered.

"Hey Jules, what's up?"

"Oh nothin" I said.

"Come sit over here."  Fulton and Portman shimmied down to make a spot for me in between them.

"Alright."  I said as I walked over to the offered seat.

"Hey Jules?"

"Yeah Dean" I said as I reached for some fries.

"I need some help with some homework tonight.  Wanna help me?"  He said in a playful tone.

"Help you does not mean do it for you."  I said which seemed to be for the hundredth time in the past 2 weeks.

"I know, I want to do it, I just need help."

"Alright, no problem.  What time?"

"Wanna go now?" He asked.

"Now?  I just got here."

"Well eat and then we can go."

"Geez somebody is in a hurry to learn."  I teased.

"Oh whatever, I want to get started, so I can get done and go to bed, I am beat."

"Good excuse."  I said halfway rolling my eyes and smiling.

"Hey you two break it up!"  Said Charlie from the other end of the table and launched a fry in our direction.

"Oh man you started it now!"  Yelled Portman, "I am the king of the 'Fry Toss'!"

He said and launched a shooting, spiral French fry at Charlie.  

"Ouch!" He said as it hit him in the ear.

The table started laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHAH" Dean said in his loud fashion.    

Dean got hit in the back of the head with a fry.

"Hey!" He said playfully loud.

"If you want to be the king you have to dethrone me!"  Fulton said standing up.

The table started laughing again.

"Ok, I the King of Fries, deem this a challenge.  Every one silence."

Everyone at the table gives mock silence while still snickering.

"Okay, here are the rules of engagement, you the challenger must sit at that end of the table and battle my armies, then if you should succeed in passing them, they you shall face me at that end of the table.  Who ever shall win, shall be able to…" he lifted his eyebrow half grinned and looked at me (oh no, I hate it when he does that, it is never a good thing) "call himself the King of the Fry Toss and be deemed worthy to take this lovely lady whom we shall call Duchess to the dance on Friday."  The table started cheering.  "Let the games begin!"  Said Fulton.  Immediately fries started flying though the air.

That lasted for about 5 minutes till every one was out of fries.

"Lady Duchess?"  Fulton said.

"Yes my lord."  I teased.

"It seems you must break the tie and choose who will go with you."

The guys at the table went, "Oooohhh" in mock suspense.

I paced back and forth, trying not to laugh, "I deem that it is impossible to determine, so both of you may be privileged to accompany me to the dance."

I say and smile in triumph.

"A very fair decision.  My lady."  

"Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I must retire."  I say in my best aristocratic air.  "Dean," he jumps to my side and takes my arm, the table starts to cheer, Fulton looks deserted and Dean tosses a French fry at his head.

He starts laughing and we bolt for the door.  Everyone inside starts laughing and talking again.

"Okay, on to homework." I said.

We walked back to the dorm and worked on the homework we had to do.

"Man Jules are we done yet?"

"Nope!  Do you want to be ready for finals or what?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Ok then we are going to finish."

"What ever you say Duchess."

Although I don't like the nickname, but it is okay when he says it.  I don't mind when Fulton uses it or Charlie. 

"Are you going to ever tell me what is behind that?"  He asks.

"Mmmm. Nope."

"C'mon Jules, I am just gonna bug you till you tell me."

"You bug me anyway."

"Oh geez thanks!"

"Your welcome."

"C'mon Jules."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please."

"NO!  Get off it!  Maybe one day if you are really nice I will tell you."

"Ahhhh, fine.  Whatever, you know what?  I don't care if you never tell me."

"Good, lets get back to work."

They didn't notice when 10:00 became 11:00 they only noticed when Fulton came back to the room.

"Well good morning Jules."  Fulton said sarcastically.

"What?  Morning?!" I exclaimed.

"Chill Duchess, I was just kidding.  It's is almost midnight." 

"Oh geez, yeah, I am gonna get in trouble now.  I will see you boyz later."

"Thanks Jules for all the help."  Portman said as he helped me put my books together.

"No problem, Bash man.  See you boyz in class."

"Later."  I whispered and tiptoed out of the boy's dorm.

//I have no idea how you let it get so late!//

Portman's POV

"Dude what were you guys doing?"  Fulton asked.

"Studying."

"Until midnight?"

"Yeah, I needed to get this." 

"Why is it so important.  You don't need to ace it.  You only need to pass."

"Well yeah…that is what I am doing."  I looked down.  I didn't want him to think I was a geek or something.  But Jules makes me want to learn and to be smart.  It isn't a geek thing to want to do well, so I can get into a good college based on something other than hockey.

"Dude, Fulton, get some sleep."  I said hoping he would drop it.


	3. Can We Stay This Way for Always?

Author's Note:

Thanks for reviewing my story.  Every single one counts.  : )

I have big plans for this fic, so if you are down, you are down for the long haul.  Just as long as I stay inspired to do it.  : p you know how writers block goes, and you loose interest.

****

"That was a great game guys a perfect end to the season!" Coach Orion said, as we got ready to hit the locker room.

"You guys have fun at the dance tonight, don't get in trouble and we will see you next season!"

"That's it no big speech?" asked Russ.

"There is one more thing I want to tell you guys before you take off, one thing I want you to remember until next season" he was cut off

"Does it start with a W?!"  Averman yelled from the back of the crowd, and they all started busting up laughing.

"Ha, Ha, very funny Averman, No it doesn't.  I want you guys to have fun and for heaven's sake, PRACTICE during the off-season, so we don't have to go through all this next year.  If you guys are good…you can BE….Va-r-s-ity."  He sang.

We all started cheering and Quacking.  "See ya guys!" He said as he exited the locker room.

"Did he just say what I thought he did?"  Asked Duane?

"Yeah" said Charlie.

"How can WE be varsity next year?  We wont be seniors." He asked truly confused.

"Yeah, but all of Varsity are Seniors this year, so they wont be here next year.  Of course you will still have to 'try out'.  But Hey!  Who can beat us?"  Said Portman.

"That's tight, those stuffy, yuppie, momma's boys will be gone next year, that in itself is a reason for celebration!"  Said Russ.

They finished cleaning up and headed back to the dorms to change for the dance, or whatever they were going to do for the evening.

"Heya guys."  Said Julie.

"Hey Jules.  What's up?" Said Fulton.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Nothin, sittin' around sounds good.  How bout you Portman." 

"Sittin' around sounds good to me."

"Do you guys want to go to a movie?"

"Sure –"

"Only one condition" started Jules "NO chick flicks!"

Fulton laughed.  "Awww man I really wanted to see one too."  He teased.

"How bout a scary movie?"  Jules asked.

Portman raised his eyebrow, "you are volunteering to go see a scary movie?"

"Yeah sure, I am in the mood for it, besides I cant really be scared I will be going with _two, big, strong_ _men_."  She stressed the last 4 words, and chuckled.

"We should be looking to you Duchess, you are the one who can bench 120 pounds."  Dean Teased.

"Ha, Ha," she fake squinted "very funny."

"Shall we boyz?"  She put her arms out for each to take one.

It was a pretty dumb movie but she had more fun acting scared ducking her head into Fulton's arm, then Dean's arm then Fulton's arm then Dean's arm, and that is where she kept her head for pretty much the remainder of the movie.  Seeing as how she fell asleep.

"Should we wake her up?"  Dean whispered.

Julie hid her smile.

They looked at her closely to see if she was really asleep.

They could tell she wasn't deep asleep.  And a smile came over Fulton's face.

"You could carry her."  Fulton suggested.

"Carry her?"  Catching on to Fulton he followed along.  "Well I guess she isn't THAT heavy."  He caught a glimpse of her making a face, but she still pretended to be asleep.

Seeing as she wasn't going to move, Dean said, "Okay."

He arranged his shoulder so as to move her head as little as possible and slipped his arms underneath her.  She hadn't intended to let do that, but it felt rather nice to feel his strong arms about her.  So she pretended to stir so as to let him arrange her in his arms.  He lifted her as if she weighed nothing.  Seeing as that hadn't worked to wake her up, he looked at Fulton for help.  Fulton looked at the picture before him it was too cute to have to break up.  Dean moved out of the isle of the seats to the walkway.  He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms and perhaps for the first time noticed how beautiful she was.  His trance was broken when Fulton began to tickle her and she shrieked and laughed and squirmed violently so that Dean put her down.  

"I am so gonna get you for this you guys!"  She yelled after Fulton and Dean who were running for life.  She chased them out of the theater and around the parking lot across the street to the park.  The fell into a pile of laughter and tickling as they turned on her and attacked her so that she fell on the lawn, and they on top of her.  

After she admitted defeat (for the moment) they let her go and they all three lay looking up at the stars.  

"Do you suppose it will always be like this?"  Julie asked, hoping that if someone else said it could be, nothing would have to change. 

"Wouldn't that be nice?"  Fulton said not really asking a question.

Julie closed her eyes and a single tear escaped.  

~~~Flash Forward~~~

"I don't care anymore!"  Julie screamed.

"Yes you do honey, don't say that." Her mother soothed.

"No I don't, I just want to go back to my friends!  I used to be happy!"

"I know honey, but you promised your father that you would do this, and that was the only way he would let you play hockey.  In the first place."

"I know I promised, but I don't care about the stupid promise anymore, those are my friends, and … I really need them…"  Julie said in a softer tone close to tears again.

"What is all this commotion in here?"  Julies father asked as he entered the room.

"Julie" her mother said simply. 

"Julie honey, what is the matter?"  Her father asked.  

"You know what my problem is.  Don't even come over here pretending to be my friend!  You tore me away from my friends and the people I love.  This is my life, you can't plan my _whole_ life!"

"Honey this is the _best_ thing for _you_.  You may not see it right now, but _try_ to look ahead to your future.  Hockey can't be your future, what if you get hurt, what if something happens to me, and you need to run the company, you can't do that with a hockey career.  This is more practical.  Baby, I _love_ you, this is for your _own_ _good_."

"No it's not, being with my friends is for my own good!  You are just keeping me here to make me miserable.  I _swear_ if you do this, I will change, I won't be the Julie you know and love!  _YOU _will turn me into a monster!"  Julie said slowly with hatred and enunciation. "And you will have to live with the fact that it was_ Your_ fault!  Both of you."


	4. But What If She Won't?

Author's Note:

Thanks bunches everyone who has reviewed so far.

I know it may seem confusing right now.  Let me see if I can clarify it with out telling any of the story.

The flash-forwards are to her future, she doesn't see them, and only we do.  They go to different points in her future.  It will make more sense later on in the story. 

~~~Back to Present~~~

"Okay everyone, here is the material that will be covered in finals next week, I hope you all study, and do well."  Mr. Anderson said to the class.

The bell sounded and everyone cleared out of the class after writing down the information on the board.

Portman's POV

"Hey Jules" I said.

"Yeah?" 

"You got plans for later on tonight?"

"Besides my hot date?"  She said with a mocking tone.

"Hot date? Who?  Do I know him?"

"Geez Portman, calm down, I was just kidding."

"Oh, yeah…I knew that."  I said realizing I had overreacted.  Oh well she is one of my best friends and I just want to know, you know…whatever.  Never mind.

"So yeah do you have plans?"  I asked again.

"No, why?"

"Well I was kinda hoping you would help me study for finals, seeing as how we have all the same classes."  I said hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah sure no problem."  She said with a little surprise in her voice.  Why is it so unusual that I would want to study and do well in school?  Geez.

"So when do you want to meet me?"  I asked

"Well, we can just go get food after school gets out and go back to the dorm, seeing as how it will probably be a late night.  Hey maybe Fulton will want to join us, since he has the same schedule as we do except for one class."  She suggested.

"Yeah sounds great.  Hey speak of the bash man…"

"Hey what's up guys?"  Said Fulton.

"You want to come study with us after school?"  Julie asked.

"Sure, sounds great.  But um…would you mind if…" He began.

"If what?"  I asked.

"If we get some food first?  Man I am starved!"

"Hahaha," Jules and I both laughed. "Yeah we plan too."  Jules said.

"Awesome."

*****

"Jules it's 10:00 are you sure you don't mind if we keep going?"  Portman asked.

"No I told you I don't, it's fine.  I can stay for another 45 minutes.  I need to do it anyway, so if I do it now or later, it still has to get done.  We can do it all now or spread it out.  I prefer just to get it out of the way."  

"Don't blame me if I fall asleep on you two braniacs over there!"  Fulton said.

"Hahaha," they both laughed.

~~~Flash Forward~~~

"James, she hasn't spoken to us for 2 months. I am really worried.  I just want her to be happy again.  Maybe we shouldn't have done what we did…maybe this wasn't such a good idea."  

"Rebecca, we have had this discussion.  It is best for her.  She does have to have a grieving period."

"She seems as if she has..."

 "She will be fine.  We can't interfere with her anger and sorrow at her loss.  She just needs time.  She will get over that boy."

"His name was Dean," her mother said in a low tone.

"He wasn't good for her anyway.  It is good that she had to loose him when she did.  Otherwise it would have been much harder for her to deal with if she was older."  Julie's Father said.

"I know.  You know she blames us for it though."

"I know.  There is nothing she can do about it now though, and one day she will forgive us.  We did what we had to do."

Julie's mother just looked out the window.  

"I can't bear it anymore.  She just goes to school and comes home and goes to her room.  If she is not in her room studying she is out on her horse.  She doesn't seem to have any friends and I never see her eat."  

"I told you.  It is part of her grieving.  She will be okay...she will be okay."  James, Julie's father seemed to say that trying to convince himself more than his wife.

"What if she doesn't and the grief kills her?"

"It _won't_…It _can't_…she _will_ be fine."  Her father said again.


	5. Finals, and Summer Vacation, or is it Fi...

Author's Note:

I hope everyone realizes that this symbol: // -means that the character is speaking to themselves.  They can be speaking in first person or in third person, as if having a two-way conversation with ones self.  Did I just make that even more confusing?

Whatever.  Let's get on to the story.

~~~Back to Present~~~

//I'll be fine…I can do this…I studied, I'm ready//

Julie tried to convince herself that she had studied enough for finals.  

Dean could see the anxiety mounting up in Julie.  He leaned over and said, "Don't worry Duchess, you got this."

She smiled, while she didn't really feel she had anything except a stomachache, she appreciated Dean's confidence in her.  He always seemed to have confidence in her, that anything she wanted to do she could do.  His confidence in her boosted her confidence in herself.  With determination she picked up her pencil, and when Ms. Hemperly said it was time to start, she was determined to do her best.  (Not that she didn't always give it her all; today she was going to make sure she did well.)

She aced it.  Like she did all of her finals.

After class ended she asked Dean how he did.

He said, "Actually, I knew everything on the test, and I think I did okay."  He said being modest.  He aced it too.

*******

The team sat around the table as freshmen for the last time.

"So what are you guys going to do for the summer?"  Charlie asked.

"Lay around."  Said Fulton

"Go home to Chicago." Portman said.

"Home" said Julie and the rest of the team started talking amongst themselves about their summer plans.

"I would really like to go on vacation somewhere, I don't know where yet."  Said Charlie.

"Well you are welcome to come visit me."  Said Julie.

"What about us?!"  Said Fulton

"You can come too."  

"Hey I want to come too!"  Said Connie.

"Hold on I will be right back."

Julie got on her cellie and made a call then came back to the table.

"Okay how bout this.  Ah hem.  Everyone…Hello people I am talking here!"

"HEY!"  Shouted Portman, "The lady has something to say."

"Hey quiet cha'all!" said Duane.

Silence fell at the table.

"Woooow, thanks you guys.  Okay, here is the deal; every one needs a vacation right?  So how about you all come visit me?  In Maine at my…em…house."

"Will we all fit Jules?"  Asked Guy.

"Yeah, there is plenty of room for you all.  You are welcome to stay as long as you like.  And here is the best part.  You don't even have to buy an airline ticket."  Jules announced.

"REALLY?"  Said Russ.  "Shoot, I am all over that!" 

"Why not?"  Said Adam.

"Because my father is going to send the jet to come pick me up, and you all can come with me.  When you are ready to go, it will take you home or back here or wherever you want to go."

"Dang girl, I didn't know you had it like that!"  Russ commented.

They all started talking among themselves about what the summer would be like at Julie's.  Julie got up from the table to throw her trash away.

"So," Connie said, "how big is your house anyway?"

"Well it isn't really a house."  

"Is it a MANSION?"  Connie asked greedily.

"Well…yeah kinda.  You will just have to see and then you can tell me."

"Oh my gawd Julie, why didn't you ever tell me you family was that rich."  

"Well it isn't like a topic of conversation or anything.  It is just home."

"Oh my gawd, we are so going to have to go shopping."

"Yeah sure sounds great!"  Said Julie with a laugh in her voice.

"Okay guys, um, let me know when you all want to leave, and I will call my dad and let him know when we will be ready." 

"How bout this weekend!"  Averman said.

"Really, you guys want to leave on say Saturday morning?"

Every one agreed that would be awesome.

"Okay, then I will let you know what time we need to be ready."

As she was leaving she turned and said, "Oh and when I mean ready, I mean ready here…the limo is going to be picking us up."

She exited to the sounds of excited chitter chatter, and the squeals of Connie.  Then everyone started chanting, "Go, Go, Go, Go, Go Julie, it's your birthday, we're gonna party like it's your birthday, we're gonna sip Bacardi like it's your birthday, and you know we don't give a – cause it's your birthday!"    


	6. Introduction to Julie's Homestead

Author's Note:

Wow!  I am really glad you all like this story; you are so supportive!  Thank you guys!

Your reviews mean a lot to me, and I am very thankful for them.

*******

Every one waited inside the commons with their luggage for Julie's driver to come.  

She had called her parents to ask permission to have company and her parents seemed more than pleased to accept her guests.  So pleased in fact…

"Okay guys the limo is here, let's go."  Said Julie.

They all went outside, and Marcello (her driver) came to greet her.

"Hello darling!"  He exclaimed.

"Cello!  I missed you so much."  She greeted.

"I missed you too darling, your parents send their love along with something else."

"What?"

Another limo pulled into the courtyard.

"They said they didn't want you and your friends to be too cramped, so they sent another car for you and your friends."

"Oh my goodness that is so awesome of them!"

People started gathering in the commons looking out the window at the procession going on outside wondering what the big deal was.  They all exchanged gossip about who was in the limos, and then they saw the Ducks have their bags loaded in by the drivers.

More envious snobs you have never seen.

The team loaded in the two limos, and headed for the airport.

Julie got in the super stretch with Charlie, Fulton, Dean, Connie and Guy.  

"Dude did you see their faces?!"  Charlie commented.

"I don't think I have seen Riley look more pissed off then at that moment.  He knows he never got 2 limos to come pick up him and his friends!"

"I know, he looked even more mad then when he had his face eaten by those Brazilian Fire Ants!"  

They all started laughing and Dean looked a little lost.

"Oh, you weren't here when we played that prank on Varsity."  Fulton said. "Okay, Riley and Cole kept taking Ken's lunch…"

They all proceeded to tell Dean the entire story.  It lasted the whole car ride.  (The story we already know, so why waste time telling it again???)

The cars pulled to a stop.

"Why are we on the runway y'all?"  Asked Duane after stepping out of the car.

"Because this is a different type of airport.  No terminals just get on the plane."

Said Russ.

"THAT PLANE?  Y'all were getting on THAT plane!!!"  Duane said all excited. 

(Poor Duane, does he realize how dorky he acts?)

His shock was understandable, a little late, but still understandable.

The jet looked very shiny, and beautiful.  It was Jet Black (Julie always had a hankering for a Jet Black Jet.;) with a silver streak down the side that turned into a silver flame at the end.  It stood there, already heating up.  Two red carpets led the way from the car doors, then joined into one carpet and let to the extended staircase of the Jet.  Even the stairs on the staircase was red.  

Julie led the way with Fulton on one side and Dean on the other side, as they neared the stairs, they said in unison "After you Duchess."  She had to laugh at that.  That was too cute, and too perfect to be planned.  "Thank you boyz."  She replied.

On the plane they exchanged stories and had a few drinks.  (It is legal to drink while you're in the air.  There is no age requirement.)

After they landed the staircase lowered to reveal an entourage much like the one they left.  Red carpet two limos and the same drivers they had at the school.  With a couple of extra gentlemen dressed in black suits, to help with the luggage.

It was a beautiful dive to the house.

They slowed to a HUGE gate, and a driveway.  Usually you expect to see the house at the end of the driveway.  Not this driveway, they slowly climbed up and around a few curves in this driveway.  After about 3 and a half minutes they approached what looked like a remodeled Plantation house.  But this was bigger. 

As they entered the foyer they saw marble pillars that extended at least 50 feet above their heads, two grand spiral staircases one to the right and one to the left that adjoined upstairs with a silver and crystal chandelier that was a good 6 feet in width towering above their heads.

"Do you think we are a little underdressed?"  Asked Connie in Julie's ear.

"Don't be silly, of course you are not!"  Julie said.  "It's just a house."

They were all greeted by Julie's parents, her mother came from upstairs and her father came from his study down the hall.  

"Julie darling," her mother said as she approached. "It is so nice to have you home, you must be tired darling from your trip.  Your bath is running and Emily will see to your guests."

"How's my princess?!"  Her father exclaimed and took his baby girl into his arms for a bear hug.

"Princess??"  Dean and Fulton said in unison under their breath in mock disbelief.

"What princess can bench 120??"  Dean whispered to Fulton.

She heard them and shot them a look, which immediately got them to start coughing to cover their giggling. 

"Mom, Dad, these are my teammates, my friends.  The Ducks.  Ducks, I am pleased to introduce you to my parents.  Mr. and Mrs. Gaffney."  Julie said proudly.

"Please call us James and Becky."  Her father said.  

Jules proceeded to go around the room and introduce her friends by name to her parents.  

"You have a beautiful place here, and thank you so much for the transportation it was so much fun!"  Said Charlie, and immediately everyone started saying thanks for the ride and the plane and so on.

"Oh it was our pleasure, anything for Julie and her friends.  I am just glad you were all able to make it."  Said James.

"Well please come in, make yourselves at home.  Emily, here will show you up to your rooms.  I assumed you would all like to be in the same wing, so if you don't mind you will have to bunk 2 to a room."  Her mother said.

"Oh yes that is fine!"  They all said.

"Emily." 

They were led up the grand staircase, down a long hallway and up another shorter staircase to a hallway with a lot of doors.  Julie went down a connecting hallway to her room while Emily showed the others to their rooms. 

"Dinner will be in 2 hours.  So you can have time to unpack, and shower if you like.  Julie will meet you up here to lead you."  Emily said to each pair as she shut the door to their room.

"Oh my gawd, I feel like a King!"  Said Fulton to Dean as he put his stuff down and collapsed on the Ginormus bed.  

Dean was busy unpacking his things and meticulously putting his things in the drawer. 

"You really are a neat freak man!"  Fulton said in a playful tone to his roommate.

"And your point is?"  Portman said.

"I don't remember you being this neat when we were at the goodwill games."

"People change…That doesn't mean that I can't beat you up!"

"Dude in your dreams!  You never could beat me up!"

Fulton turned his back to get something out of his bag.  Big mistake.

Dean came flying over the bed and landed on Fulton, and they began a wrestling match right there on the bed.  They fought on the bed until Julie came and announced dinner.

"Heya boyz quit playin' around so we can go!"

"Dude Jules this place is awesome!"  Fulton said.

"Thank you.  Are you going to get up and come downstairs, or shall I send in the Great Danes and Rottweilers to come help you out?"

"Dude, we're commin!"

They adjusted their clothes and headed downstairs.  It was going to be an awesome summer!


	7. Doors and Doors and Doors

Author's Note:

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!  I love you guys so much.  I am really glad you like the story so far.

FF.Net has been being weird for me for the past week or so, and I haven't been able to upload my updates, so here is your treat, some description of a mansion that would even have Bill Gates in awe, and a super duper (yes I just said super duper) long chapter.  I looked and it is like over 3,500 words, so enjoy.

Let me know what you think, as always, I love getting reviews.  If you have any ideas about the future of this story let me know.  I have the bones of it, and a little bit of meat, I write it as it comes to me, so if I had help that would be awesome.

K, thanks again lets get to it.

~~~Flash Forward~~~

"Go Julie, Go Julie, Go, Go, Go Julie, Go Julie, Go Julie," everyone was shouting in unison.

"You guys are nuts!  I am not doing that!"

"Go Julie, Go, Go, Go Julie"

"Aaaarrrggg!"  

She closed her eyes plugged her nose and began on the line of 21 shots.

"Woooooooo!"  They all shouted.

SLAM!  "I cant do anymore!"

"Yes you can, you only have 5 left, Go Julie!"

"Julie, Julie, Julie, Julie."

"5......4.....3....2....1! Wwwoooooooooooooo!"

"Oh my god you guys I feel so sick!"

"I can't believe you just did that Jules!  That was awesome!  Come 'eer babe"

Dean grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to him and laid a big fat slobbery kiss on her.

"Ewww gross Dean!"  She yelled at him playfully and pushed him away.

"No one has ever complained before!"

"Well, I'm complainin' now!  That was gross!"  She laid a fake punch on him. 

"Oh let me try again!"  He pulled her back, with even more tongue than before he laid a sloppy kiss on Miss Julie.

Everyone started laughing hysterically.  

She laid it on him just as messy as he did her, and they both got "eewww"'s and "you guy's are nasty" "Get a room!" they broke apart laughing at each other and their friends.  

"C'mon you guys, let's go swimming, before I get sick."  Julie called out to her friends.

Dean carried her to the swimming pool she was in no condition to walk.

"Good thing, I already had on my suit."  She said stumbling toward the rail throwing off her shirt to walk down the stairs and get into the water.  

"Hold on Duchess, you forgot something."

"What?"

Dean pointed at her pants while looking in another direction.

"Oh, right. My bad."  She said and unbuttoned her pants.

"Here let us help."  Fulton said.

Fulton swooped her up and Dean pulled her pants off.

"Thanks guys!"

"Sure no sweat."

"Ok I as queen demand to see some cannon balls tonite!  You two," she said pointing at Dean and Fulton, "amaze me."  She said pointing at the diving board.

Dean and Fulton went over to the diving board and both did equally retarded cannon balls into the pool.

"Wooooo!"  She cheered.

They played around in the water for a little while, then Julie went to go stand on the platform.

"A hem... HEY!  YOU GUYS!"  

Charlie, Connie, Guy, Fulton, and Dean, turned to see what she wanted.

"I just wanted to say thanks for coming and sharing the fact that I am legal, with me at my house.  Have fun, drink, and if you are going to be sick just make sure you go to the..."

She turned and had to high tail it to the bathroom. 

They all started laughing hysterically.  After they calmed down a bit Fulton and Dean went to go make sure she made it all right.

  By the time they got there, she had already passed out on the floor.

Fulton and Dean cleaned her up, and carried her back to her room.  They put her in dry clothes and tucked her into bed.  Fulton kissed her forehead, Dean put a sweet kiss on her lips and both said 

"Goodnight Duchess."  Smirked, turned out the light and shut the door.

~~~Back to Present~~~

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Julie said.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I could stay right here all day."  Goldberg said with a stretch.  He was sitting on a couch in the sitting room of Julie's room with the remote in one hand and a Harvest Power bar in the other.  

"You know Goldberg, for that Power Bar to be the most effective, you should only eat one not three, and it is meant to be used as part of a balanced diet with Exercise."  Julie commented.  

"Hey, I exercise cat lady!"  Goldberg said and received snickers (not the candy bar) from his teammates.

"Well it is sunny and I want to do something guys."  Julie said closer to a playful whine.

"Well too bad your pool isn't outdoor."  Said Connie.

"Why didn't you just say so, I am down for swimming outside, lets go!"  Julie said.

"Where?  Do you have a hidden outdoor pool too?"  Fulton said.

"Ha, ha very funny.  No, the roof over the pool is retractable silly."

"Oh now why didn't I think of that?"  Said Portman mockingly and slapped his hand to his forehead.

They all went downstairs to the swimming pool.

"Is there a hot tub we should know about Jules?"   Asked Guy.

"Wellllll…" she said with a smile.  She walked back over to the dial that retracted the roof and pressed another series of buttons, and the concrete moved in a corner near the pool.  

"What?!"  Said Guy.  

"Anyone up for some water polo?"  Julie asked and pressed another series of buttons and a net emerged from the water and a few balls floated up as well.

They played for a while and messed around.  

"Okay who wants to play Marco Polo?"  Guy asked.  

"Oh c'mon, that is a game you don't play after the age of 12 Guy!"  Adam yelled from his lounge chair.  

"I'm with Banks," said Julie and headed for the stairs to get out of the pool.  "Besides I am over due to work on my tan, you guys have fun."

"You guys are weak, I'm down wit you Guy."  Said Russ

"I think I am going to sit this one out guys," said Portman.

"Yeah whatever, you know you want to work on your tan too!"  Teased Fulton.

"Yeah whatever man, you're just jealous cuz all the ladies want this."  Portman said.

"Ok, someone is giving themselves airs!"  Said Connie.

"Oh please, Jules knows what I'm talking about, isn't that right Jules?"  Portman said.

"I don't think you need validation from me, your ego seems pretty up to the job."  She said.

"Yeah whatever Duchess, you are just too shy to admit it."

"Too shy to admit what?  That you're hot?  No I'm not, I am just letting you know, you don't need stroke your ego.  You do that enough."

"Hahahah, she dissed you bad G!"  Russ laughed.

Portman got out the pool, and walked over to where Julie was laying out.  

"Do you mind moving, you are standing in my light," she said meaning to blow him off, just to get a rise out of him.  "And drip on me either!"  She said turning over.  

"Oh don't worry I won't 'drip' on you, Duchess."  

He scooped her up in his arms.

"Dean put me down now!"  She shrieked.

Every one started laughing at the sight of Julie kicking while Dean carried her over to the pool.

"Oh you want me to put you down?!  Oh, ok, here you go!"

He spun around and threw her into the deep end of the pool.  After she surfaced laughing, she looked up to see Dean flying threw the air in a cannon ball from off the diving board.

She ducked down under the water and disappeared. Dean came up wondering what happened to her.  

"Where did she go?"  He asked.

"I don't know.  She disappeared when you came down off the board."  

Everyone went under water to try to see where she went.  They couldn't see under the water so they got out to look from up above.  While they were getting out, Dean noticed something against the wall of the pool at the deep end.

He came up for air, and dived down to where there were a few odd looking squares in the wall.  He touched the smallest one and a bigger square slowly opened.  He swam through it, and it shut behind him.  The little pathway turned into tube slide, and he slid down and around through a few corners and was dumped out into another pool.  Where he found Julie, getting out of the other end.

This room was beautiful.  It looked like an atrium, but not any atrium.  It looked like it was out of a tropical island.  There were tropical flowers, (the most beautiful Birds of Prey Dean had ever seen) and climbing vines.  Lots of ivy climbing the walls and paths leading through the jungle like surrounding.

There was a waterfall with rocks and a slide.  In order to access the slide you had to walk up a path that took you through the Jungle surroundings.

"Nice move Duchess."  

She whirled around.

"Oh my god Dean!"

"This place is so beautiful."

"You scared the crap out of me.  How did you find me?"

"You gave us quite a scare there too Duchess."  He said walking over to her.

"Oh, yeah that, I'm sorry."  

Dean got closer.  "It's okay.  Just don't worry us like that anymore."

"Did I really worry you?"  

"Yeah!  Well. You worried, you know, us.  Everyone was worried."  He said clearing his throat, turning a little red.

"Do I sense some uneasiness Dean?"  She said turning her head to an angle.

"Me?  Uneasy? NO!  Why would I be?"

She smiled and turned to walk away.  

He slowly traced her arm down to her hand and stopped her from continuing to walk away.  She looked down at her hand in his and then up to his face.

"Is there something wrong?"  She asked coyly.

"Wrong, no.  Nothing wrong."  He said pulling her closer to him.  

She turned her head to an angle again as he slowly stepped to her.  She looked down his neck, (he stepped one step closer).  She looked to his (oh so perfect) pectorals, down to his abdomen and beautiful lats, (he took another step closer) then back up to his face, which was right in front of hers.  She looked into his eyes and tilted her head up.  Her eyes dropped to behold his lips then closed.  

He slowly pressed his lips to hers, her soft, warm, pink lips.  He parted her lips with his own and continued to tenderly kiss her.  She slid her hands up his arms feeling each rippling muscle tingle and react to her touch.  She circled her hands around his neck, and ran her fingers up into his hair.  His arms encircled her waist and held her close.  His tongue begged entry, and she let out a little moan and granted entrance.   She found herself lost in the moment and his embrace and never wanted to let go. 

After a few minutes, she broke away, we should really * kiss * get back * kiss * to the *kiss * others, because they * kiss* don't know what * kiss * happened to us * kiss*.

Dean chuckled. * Kiss * I guess your right * kiss *.     

She looked into his eyes.  

"We should have done that a long time ago."  He said.  

"We could make up for lost time you know."  He pulled her in and started kissing her again.  

She broke away laughing again, "Dean, we really should go back."

"They are already worried, a little while longer wont kill them."  He said in a low whisper and pulled her close again. 

She lost herself in his eyes again and turned into his arms, he tilted her back a little bit and they started kissing again.

*******  

Poolside

*******

"Hey you guys!"

"Julie!  Oh my god what happened to you?!"  

"Nothing."

"Dean!  Where have you been?"

His face turned a little red.  "I…uh.."

"He came with me, he had to go to the little boyz room so I showed him the way."  

Dean looked a little puzzled at her.

"You guys hungry?"  She asked in a nonchalant way.

"Sure!"  Said Goldberg.  

They headed to the kitchen and Dean walked near Julie, he tried inconspicuously to take her hand and she shrank away like he stung her.

After she got the gang some food.  They sat around the table.

"I hope you enjoyed your little diversion Jules" said Charlie "but you haven't made us forget that you completely disappeared underneath the water and were gone for…how long was she gone for guys?"  They looked at each other and shrugged, "Ok, I don't know how long you were gone, but you were gone for a long time, and you didn't come up and out of the water.  We want an explanation missy!"

"Okay ok, ok, it will take a while, there is no way to explain it to you so I will just show you.  When you have finished eating.  Geez, I can't get away with anything around here."

Jules started to clean up, and Dean got up from the table and went to help her.

"I got it Dean."

He put the dishes down. 

"Are you mad at me?"  

"No Dean, why?"

"I was just wondering."

She continued to clean up the dishes and he sat back down.  

"Ok, you guys, you have to wait for about 30 minutes, because you have to get back in the pool for me to show you what you are about to see.  All right?  So what do you want to do in the mean time?"

"Uh, we can go back out there, and sit in the sun."  Connie suggested.

"Ok, sounds good."

They went out to the pool and situated themselves a few in the sun, a few in the shade.

Julie went and quietly disappeared behind a large plant.  This time she wasn't alone.

She touched a pad on the wall, and a keypad appeared.  She pressed a series of numbers and the wall moved a little bit, just enough for her to slip through the crack into another room.  

 "Oh no you don't missy!"  Said Charlie behind her.

"Crap!  Charlie!  That is the second time today!  God!"  Julie said all freaked out… again.

"What is the second time today?" 

"Oh nothing."

"Jules, what is going on, you are acting funny?  And for God sake, what is up with all these doors?"

"You should have guessed by now, there are doors and doors and doors."  She winked at him.

He looked around the room… "Wow, what is this place?"  

It was an atrium; much like the hidden pool…in fact it looked like they were connected.

"This is my 'garden'."

"Your Garden?!"

"Hahahah not really, this is something that I thought would be cool, so my daddy had it built for me.  My parents come in here too, rarely, but it was mainly because I wanted something like this."

"So what is going on Duchess?"

"I don't know.  Just stuff."

"You know you want to say something, so get it off your chest."

"I know Charlie.  It's nothing really.   It's just my imagination messin with me.  Don't worry about it.  C'mon, lets go, before I get in trouble again."  

She jumped into the water and Charlie followed.  "Take a deep breath and follow me."  She said.

She dove down the side of the wall, and touched a small circle, and a pathway opened.  They swam up a slight incline and another door opened in front of them letting them out of the floor of the middle section of the main pool. 

"Hey you guys ready?"  She said from in the pool.

"Oh my god, where did you guys come from?"  Said Adam.

"I'm gonna show whoever wants to know."

They all got up from their lounge chairs and got in the water.  Dean wasn't too interested in going.  So he stayed seated.  

"You coming Portman?"  She said.  She gave him a look that made him forget whatever he was thinking about and just get in the water.  "Okay everyone, when we get to the end over there (pointing at the deep end), take a deep breath, and follow me."

*******

After she showed them her secret pool, they got dried off and headed back to their rooms to shower, and get comfortable.  Seeing as how it was going to be dark soon.  

"You guys want to watch a movie or something?"  She called to her friends on the way back to the rooms.

They all agreed it was a good movie night.  So meet me in my room when you are ready to decide what we are going to see.  

"Hey Connie, you wanna come with me and get dressed in my room?"  Jules asked.

"Sure." 

"So what do you feel like wearing?  Anything you can think of, I've got it."  Julie asked.

"Ummmmm, how bout stone wash, low rise, Levi's in a size 4, with a black half see through peasant top, stiletto heels and a black, leather belt with a silver buckle."  Connie said mockingly.

"Hum.  Let me see."  Said Julie.

She walked over to her closet and opened a cabinet, which displayed a computer screen.  Below it a keyboard extended and she started typing.  Her closet opened to reveal a walk-in room filled with clothes.  Racks started to rotate and Julie went into the room with a thoughtful expression on her face.  She reached up got a blouse, walked over to another rack and pulled a pair of jeans.  She walked closer to the entrance of the closet to beam, pushed a button and the face removed to display a mini rotating rack of belts.  She pulled one, then went came back to Connie.  

"Hold this I will be right back."  She said.  She walked over opposite the clothes closet and opened a similar display.  She typed briefly at the keyboard and a smaller room opened full of shoes.  She walked in and came out with a pair of stilettos. 

"Is this what you had in mind?"  Julie asked an astounded Connie.

"I have always wanted to do that."  Julie commented at a still speechless Connie.

"HELLO!  Connie!  Snap out of it."  

 "Huh?  What?  Oh.  Sorry about that Jules."  Said Connie a little bit embarrassed.

"Hahahah don't sweat it.  Here you go, let's get dressed before everybody gets here."

"I can not even believe your closet Jules!  That is like the most awesome thing I have ever seen in my life!"

"Yeah, I like it a lot, it is fun.  What is really fun, is when I have no clue what to wear, and I can look through the catalog on my computer."

"How did you talk your parents into this kind of set up?"

"Well they like me to look good, and it helps that my mother is absolutely obsessed with clothes and designers, and fashion.  Since she is a designer herself, or was, she retired early, I have all the best clothes and have access to all the great clothes.  It's a lot of fun.  Even though it is just something else to make up for her not being around while I was growing up.  And my dad is into technology, and building gadgets.  This was more of a hobby for him during some of my boarding school time.  So between both my parents they came up with this for me."

"Oh my gosh Julie, I wish I had parents as cool as yours."

A distant look came over her face…

"No you don't."

**********

"Ok what do you guys want to see?"

"Well there is nothing at the theater besides…some stupid Disney movie" said Averman.

Everybody turned to laugh and Jules said "Hey Disney movies aren't dumb!"

They all stopped laughing immediately and hid their snickers.  (No not the candy bar)

She immediately felt dumb for bursting out like that.

"Well we can watch something here."  Charlie said.

"What do you guys want to see?"  Asked Julie.

"What do you have?"  Charlie asked.

She smiled and looked at Connie and winked.

"You name it I got it."

"Hahahah very funny.  Seriously."

"How bout you boyz follow me." She said smiling.

Connie was grinning beyond control.

"What are you laughing at Connie?"  Asked Guy.

"You'll see.  She wasn't kidding.  You name it, she probably has it."

"Right on.  I didn't mention," he looked his girlfriend up and down, "you look totally hot!"

"Thanks!"  She said still grinning.

"Okay were, here."  Said Julie entering a dark room.

"We're where?"

She turned on a light.  

The room looked like a closet with a computer in it.  She sat at the station.  And opened a program and said "okay, someone choose a movie.  Here is the database."

"Database??"  Asked Russ.  "Look at her acting like she has a ton of movies."

"Don't diss!"  Said Connie.

"Ah-ight."  Russ sat down at the station and scrolled down the list.  

"You will be sitting there for quite a while there Russ if you search that way."  She said.

"Oh yeah why?"  

"Because I have every title available on DVD and Other select Title on VHS, and what I don't have on a hard copy I have available as a download.  So like I said, you will be sitting there for quite a while. You probably want to search by genre.  So I ask again, what do you guys feel like watching?"

"Russ sat in amazement and couldn't speak.  No one could, except Connie.

"Is that what I looked like?"  Asked Connie laughing.

"Yeah pretty much, except your skin is more golden."

"Hahahah, true, true."

"Once they come to, it will be a while let's go listen to the radio."  She said to Connie.

"HEY GUYS!  SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Huh, what?"  asked Russ.

"You guys choose a movie, we are going to go in the theater and listen to some music."

She pressed a keypad on the wall and walls parted (yes more doors) to reveal a full size theater screen with about 40 seats. 

"Wow, Jules, this is awesome."

"Yeah pretty much, this is a screening room.  My dad uses it for business a lot, so it was a good 'business investment'."  Julie said rolling her eyes, "yeah right, betting on football then watching is not exactly what I call good business."

Connie laughed.

She walked over to a stereo and turned it on.

"That's it Jules, I am a bit disappointed."

"What?!  You gotta have some simple things around here!  Besides the sound is awesome."

"What is it wired to the theater sound system?"  Connie said looking around. 

Then she looked back at Jules, "NO!"

Julie just smiled.


	8. JamaicaMeCrazy!

Author's note:

I hope you all don't mind how ridiculously rich I made her to be.  It would be the life anyone who wants to be rich would like.  If money were no object this would be so much fun in real life you know.  So that is why her place is so outrageous.  It was kind of putting the hidden passages of 'old movies', peep holes from Cleopatra, and pure architectural fantasy together; if it comes into my imagination, even if it is not realistic, I do it anyway.   

Okay, day to day life is boring me, so I will be skipping ahead.  When I do you will know.  I.E.: The next few weeks went by quickly, or …6 months later. Or something like that.   I just get bored with " the next day this and the next day that…"

I am not going to spend the rest of my life documenting a fictional character.  Common now, I do have a life. : p

2 week later…

"Hey you guys."

They were all sitting at the table eating a healthy breakfast.  

"Is anybody else bored?"

"Are you kidding Jules, how could anyone get bored living here?"  Asked Russ.

"Please, I am proof that it can happen.  I want to go somewhere, hot!"

"It is hot here."  Said Charlie.

"Okay, how bout Tropical?"  She asked.  A smile spread over her face.

"Oh no, she's smilin'" said Connie.

"That's not a good thing?"  Asked Duane.

Every one just looked at him.

"Do you guys want to go to…Pick a destination."

They all just started shaking their heads.  This woman was unbelievable.

"Okay Jules here's an idea.  It is your turn to choose what we do.  Since it was your idea."

"Okay, that is cool…"

She sat with a distant smile on her face, and looked around at the corners of the ceiling.

"Okay!  I got it, whoever wants to go, go pack your stuff, we are leaving in…oh…say 2 hours.  If you don't want to go, you are more than welcome to stay here, and enjoy yourselves."

"Where are we going?"  Louis asked.

"I wanna go someplace relatively close, so how 'bout a small island off the coast of Jamaica?"

"You never cease to amaze me Jules." Portman said.

She batted her eyes and said, "okay, I have to go get permission and all the stuff ready."

She ran to the library and poked her head in the door.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Angel?  Come in sweetheart."

She walked in and padded softly up beside the chair of her papa.  She looked up at him and smiled.  "Have I mentioned I love you?"

"What do you want?"  He said dryly.

She frowned, "That's mean Daddy!"

"Okay, fine, I love you too."  He said and kissed her on the head.

He pretended to go back to his papers on the desk.  

She was still sitting there.

"Shall I ask you again or are you going to tell me this time?"

She sighed, it was so unfair, for a man who was hardly around her whole life he knew her entirely too well.

"Oh nothing much, I just want to go with my friends to Jamaica…"  She said looking intently at what he was doing.  

"Oh is that all?  I was a little scared there, I thought you were going to ask me to bring you the north star for your friend Duane."

"Ha, ha very funny daddy.  So can we go?"

"Of course sweetheart.  Do you want cars while you are there?"

"Ummm, sure, one there should be enough."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"When did you want to leave darling?" 

"2 hours…"

"Julie, I swear you are going to be the death of me."

"Thank you daddy, I love you!"  She said jumping up.

"No problem darling.  Don't get in any trouble!"

"DADDY!"

"I know, I know angel, silly of me to even say that."

"When do you want to come back?" He said talking to the papers in his hand.

"Can I call?"

"Sure, but give me a day's notice okay?"

"Thanks Dad, love you!"

"Love you too darling." He said looking up from his work then back at his papers.

She left the room to find Dean standing outside.

"How did you do that?"  He asked.

"Do what?"

"Have him wrapped around your finger like that?"

She smiled.  "He just feels bad."

"Bad for what?"

"Oh, it's nothing lets go!  We are going to have so much fun!"

"It's gonna be crowded and hot and muggy!  Why do you want to go there?"

"It won't be muggy, because we will be on the cool side of the island, and the whole point is that it is hot, and it wont be crowded, because…we own the island we are going to."  She said and smiled and walked away with a flounce.

"Did you just say you owned the island?"

"The island we are going to is under a special arrangement with my father's company.  So it is like we have a permanent lease or something.  All that maters is that for all intents and purposes we own the place.  And there are Lots of secret hiding places…"  


	9. Y Do You Gotta Be So Complicated!

They boarded the Jet and prepared for take off.

Julie went up to the cockpit to say something to their pilot.  

She came back out and took a mental picture.

All of her best friends there with her, no problems to worry about, just enjoying being young.  She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip with a bit of a smile and let out a long breath.

~~~Flash Forward~~~

"Gentlemen of the Board, this is my Daughter Julie.  You will get used to seeing her, she will be joining us in our meetings from now on.  Julie, these are the Board Members."

"Good afternoon Gentlemen."  Julie said to the Board Members.

"Miss Gaffney, on behalf of the Board Members please allow me to say, it is a pleasure to meet you.  I am Kevin Jacob Gardner III."…He paused

Was he waiting for a response, or a comment on his name?  'As If!'  

" I am, who you might say, your father's right hand man."  He said with confidence and an air of  "Yes, I graduated from an Ivy League College, world bow to me, I am a CEO in the making."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kevin."  Julie said politely.  Guys like that leave her completely unimpressed.

His gaze lingered on her for more than a moment.

Kevin was a tall young man, about 26 from the look of him.  He wasn't bad to look at.  Okay, okay, he was a beautiful man.  He was tall, about 6' 4.  He had dark hair, brown eyes, and an olive complexion.  He had a beautiful summer tan.   He was rather thin, but not skinny.  He was a stately figure among the older gentlemen.  

"Please allow me, Miss Gaffney."  He walked behind her to pull out her seat.

"Ok Gentlemen, the first order of Business…" Mr. Gaffney began.

~~~Back to Present~~~

Dean was sitting in the corner… just watching.

"So what are you smiling at Duchess?"  He asked.

She snapped out of her little daze to meet Deans gaze.

"Oh hello Dean, you startled me."

"Seems I have a habit of doing that."

She smiled.  She walked in front of him and sat next to him.

"Jules…are we…okay?"

"Sure why wouldn't we be?"

"Well you know, I mean before…"

"Oh Dean do you mean to tell me it is a big deal that you kissed a girl?"

"NO!  I kiss girls!  I've kissed a lot of girls, just so you know!"

"I am sure you have.  So what's the big deal?"

"He looked down…You aren't just any girl" he said in a low tone close to a whisper.

Her eyes opened wide.  "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I…" just then he was interrupted by Goldberg.

"Hey do you have anything to eat on this fancy jet?"  He asked.

She smiled "yeah Goldberg."  She reached (rather slowly) in front of Dean over to the wall.  She let her self drop on his lap and she grabbed a phone that was sitting nestled in the corner.  "Dimitri, could you please bring up the sandwiches and things.  Thank you."  

She hung up the phone.  It will be here in a sec.  Just then Dimitri walked through the back of the jet with a rolling cart of food drinks and goodies.  

"You rock Jules!"  Said Goldberg, and he got up and went over to get food.

Meanwhile, Jules was still sprawled out on Dean's lap.  She turned on her side and looked up at him.   

"So what were you saying Dean?"

He looked down at her into her eyes.  "Forget it.  Let's go get food.  I'm starved!" 

She looked into his eyes, and decided that now wasn't the best time to press him, so she would let it go. 

I won't forget it, but I will let it go…for now.  She thought to herself.


	10. What if I told you

Author's Note:

Am I boring you guys???

I hope this chapter will be better. :) lol.

The car pulled into the driveway of the condos and unloaded everyone.  

Julie went to the Front Desk to get Keys and things.

3 hours later…They were all sitting by the swimming pool.

Julie sat poolside and wrote in her diary.

~~~Julie's Diary~~~

I feel really weird about Dean.  We kissed the other day and it was so amazing.  I mean for a minute I could actually see myself 'being' with him.  I guess that scares me.  I mean he is DEAN!  He is like my best friend for one, but another thing is he seems like the heartbreaking type of guy.  I don't want to go add myself to his list of women.  (I KNOW he has a 'little black book'.)   I mean I know I play it off and stuff but he gets to me.  I don't know what to do.  On a nonsexual level, I really care about him.  And I want the best for him.  And on the sexual level…well let's be honest, he is brutally hot!  How could I not be attracted to him.  I don't know what to do.  I mean it is fun to have 'fun' with him, but that is not the kind of relationship that I want with him…

Oh geez, I don't know what to do!

~~~ End Entry ~~~

"Hey Jules!  What cha doin'?"  Averman asked.

"Nothing anymore."

"Does anyone want food…Besides Goldberg?" Jules asked.

"HEY!  That's not funny!"  Goldberg shouted from the pool.

"Hahahah, Yeah it is man!"  Fulton said.

"I will send out some food."

"Where are you going Jules?"  Asked Dean.

"I am going to go for a little hike." 

"Right on."

"You want to join me?" She asked.

He looked around.  Looked up at the sky…

"You don't have to if you don't want to!"

"No!  I want to."

*****

They walked up and around on the little island in silence most the time.

She led them to her favorite lookout point.  

They stood there for a long while just looking out at the ocean, the colors of the water, and the colors of the sky reflecting off the water.  

"Is the silence killing you yet?"  Dean asked.

"Yes!" 

She let out a long sigh.

Dean sat down on the ground and patted the spot next to him for her to sit.

She took the offered spot gladly.

Dean was sick of the silence too, but he didn't know where to start.

"I guess I should start…but I am not sure where to." He said finally.

"I know.  Me either…."

She waited a few more seconds then spoke.

"Dean, I know things are changing between us…"

"Yeah."

"Do you want them too?"  She asked.

He was looking out to the scenery but now he switched his gaze to meet hers.

After a long while he finally spoke.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship.  Your friendship means more to me than anything in the whole world.  You make me want to be a better person.  I am happy when I wake up in the morning, because I have you.  You make me want to do well in school, you make me want to do more with my life than hockey."  His gaze broke from hers.  "Sure hockey is great, but if I don't want to play hockey for the rest of my life, I would need to be educated.  You make me WANT that.  I used to not care.  Hockey was a legal way of beating people up, and it was so awesome because I am a big guy, so I could do lots of damage and not get in too much trouble for it.  But now, I don't feel like I want to hurt people just for the sake of hurting people."  He looked back up into her eyes and said, "I don't want to loose what we have.  You mean so much to me."

"Wow, Dean, I had no idea I had such an effect on you.  I don't want things to be messed up either.  I guess I am afraid that I would just turn into another one of your girlfriends, and that is the last thing I want, because you mean a lot to me too.  As a friend, I love you so much."  

"I love you too Jules."

She stood up and started a short pace in front of where Dean was sitting. 

"So what are we going to do?"

Dean stood up. 

She continued, "I mean what if we screw everything up?  Things can't go back to the way they were before, but they can get better.  But what if we loose it all?"

Julie said shaking her head back and forth.

Dean caught her head in her hands and looked deeply in her eyes.  

"You are worth the risk."  He said simply and kissed her deeply.

She let herself be kissed by him.  He lowered his hands from her face to her waist, and closed her in his embrace.  She felt powerless in his embrace, but she let her self go.  It would be all right, as long as she had Dean's love. 


	11. Do WHAT?

2 years later…

Julie's POV

"Julie!"  

"Oh my gosh!  Connie!  Hey!  How are you?!"

"I am great!  Even though summer is over, I cant wait to get back to school!  Seeing as how we are Seniors now! Hahaha."

"Yeah I know.  Finally!  So what did you do over the summer?"

"Oh, you know the usual, I hung around with my parents, and my kid brother and new sister."

"That's right!  How is she?"

"She my mom, or she my sister?"

"Hahaha, your sister, and your mom!"

"My mom is great.  Tired!  All the time, but she is happy, and my dad is really happy too.  Beth is great, she is getting heavy already.  She is only a month old, but she is getting big.  I remember she was so tiny when we brought her home.  You have to come over to see her!"

"I will.  I am so happy for you.  It's so good to see you again.  I know it has only been, what, 2 ½ months, but it seems like forever!"  

"I know, especially when we have been together so much over the past what 4 or 5 years!"

"Hahaha, and you aren't sick of me yet?!"

"Hahaha, no never."

"So how are you and Guy?  Or do I need to ask?"

"We are good, thanks for asking.  He went with his 'rents on vacation.  They went to Hawaii for a few weeks.  It was nice to have a break, but I missed him terribly."

"You guys are so cute."

"Speaking of cute!  Here comes your boyfriend!"

I turned around, I haven't seen him in weeks!

"Dean!"

"Duchess!"

"I'll leave you two, if you want you can go to the room, I already got my stuff unpacked, I am going to go home to see Beth."

"Thanks Connie"  I said.

"Dean, how have you been?"

"For the 3 weeks since I left?"

"Hahaha, yeah, it felt like 3 years!"  I said, putting my arms around his neck.

He leaned in and gave me a welcome back kiss.  Every time he kisses me my knees turn to jelly.

"Come on, let's go.  We cant make out in the hallway."  I laughed.  "Do you want to go for a walk or do you want to go to the dorm?"  I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Ooh" 

"You're right let's keep it to a walk, I don't know what kind of trouble we might get into if we are in a room alone like that."  

He chuckled at me.  "You're right, as usual.  A walk sounds wonderful."

We talked as we walked out to the gardens about the weeks that we were apart, his parents, and his family.  They had their family reunion, and his little sister lost a tooth.  His brother broke his ankle, trying to climb a tree and his dad bought a new car.  Usual family stuff.

"So, last year here, huh?"  He asked.

"Yeah, I know."

"So what are you going to do after?"

"College."

"Well yeah college, but where?"

…

"What's the matter Julie, you just went totally pale."

"…College.  My dad made me promise to go to some stupid Ivy League College.  He already planned my curriculum and… It's a long stupid story.  Basically, I promised him if I could play hockey I would go to college wherever he wanted me to."

"Wow."  

"Yeah I know.  I am not thrilled about it at all!"

"Well we will just have to make this year worth while then wont we?" He said and turned my face toward his and kissed me again.  

~~~~Flash Forward~~~~

"So this is it huh?  You're gonna let it go down like that?"

"Dean I have no choice, I told you this.  I have to go."

"No you don't Julie!"

"Yes I do.  There is nothing I can do about it."

"You are your own person Julie, he cant tie you up and drag you, you have to make yourself go.  You can just tell him no."

"And what am I going to do when he decides to disown me?"

"He wouldn't do that!"

"Yes he would.  He may seem all nice but he is really a tyrant when he wants his way.  I would have no where to go and nothing to do."

…  Dean paced back and forth getting more angry by the second, he couldn't just let her go…

He stopped pacing and stood right in front of Julie and looked her straight in the eyes about to have tears well up in his own.

"Julie, I love you, I cant let you go."

She stood there stunned.  

"I know, you weren't expecting that, but I do.  I love you.  I have loved you for years, and I am so sorry it took me till now to finally get the courage to say it out loud to you."

"I love you too Dean, but that doesn't change this."

"You do?  Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I mean it with all my heart.  I have loved you since I first saw you with your wild self when we went to go join Team USA.  You were such a jerk sometimes, but I knew there was something about you."

He kissed her deeply abandoning all reason.

"Julie" he said finally.

She could only look in his eyes tears falling over the edge of her eyelids.

" Julie, I'll take care of you.  Marry me.  I will give you the world."

Her limo pulled up as he ended the words.

She stood blinking not believing what she just heard.

"Marry you, Dean that is crazy!"

"No it's not, I love you and I don't want to loose you!  Please say you'll marry me."

"What.  …Now?!"

"Just say yes Julie, say yes, say it now, say yes." He said almost whispering.

She said breathlessly "…Yes."  


	12. You got a Deal

"You mean that?!"  Dean asked in disbelief.

"Yes I mean it.  Okay listen.  I have to go home to get stuff and to tell my parents I am not going to that college.  I have some money that they cant take from me, I got my trust fund over the summer and I put it somewhere where they cant get it.  So let me go home and when I am ready I will call you and come to you.  Okay?"

"Okay, but what if they talk you into staying. ?"

"They won't.  It will be okay.  Just trust me."

********

"Ok, dad, don't freak out."

"Freak out about what honey?"  Her dad said not looking up from his work.

"I am not going to College here, I am going in to Minnesota  State University."  She said and counted from 3.  That is how long it would take for him to get what she just said.

"Okay honey" he said.

3…

2…

1…

"You're what?!"

She snickered to herself on her accuracy.  She straightened her spine and got ready for the battle.

"I am not going to the school you wanted me to."

"Like hell you're not!  Rebecca could you get in here please."  His voice echoed on the PA system to have my mother join us in his study.

"Okay Julie, would you mind repeating to your mother what you just told me."

"I am going to Minnesota State instead.  And I will be getting married."

Rebecca just stood with her arms to her side and waited for the explosion.

James was an amazing man, instead of getting loud, which he did do sometimes, he got really quiet.  (That is how you knew things were really bad.) "You are getting what?"

"Married."

He looked at his daughter and remained quiet.  He knew better than to make Julie feel threatened, then she would just be pleased to go off and do what she wanted.  He had to be cunning.  

He finally spoke.

"Married…to whom may I ask.  Oh that gentleman that comes to visit you during the summer…Dean is it?"

"Yes, to Dean."

"Well, may I ask what is brining on this sudden change in the plan?"

"I didn't plan on falling in love."

"Love?  You are in love you say?"

"Yes we are in love."  

He rose from his desk and slowly approached his daughter.  

She held her head high to meet his gaze.  

As he approached he looked deeply into her eyes, at the moment he saw not love, but the look of a challenge in her eyes.  This was good, a challenge he could work with, if it was Love, than he would have a problem.

He smiled a half smile, more of a wicked smile, then turned into a full smile.

"Congratulations darling!"  He said and hugged her tight.

"I am so happy you are in love, and at such a tender age.  That is wonderful.  I am so very happy for you."

"You said that already"  Julie said suspiciously. 

"I am happy for you.  Where will you be getting married and when had you planned on it?"

"Well we haven't.  Yet."

"Where will you live?"

"Not sure yet."  She said still with her obvious suspicion in her voice.

"I am sure you have some savings, will it be enough?"

…

"Besides the trust fund?"

She raised one eyebrow.  "Why?"

"Oh because that is tied up in an…investment right now."

Color rose to Julies cheeks.

"Oh honey, I didn't think you would be needing it right away, so I invested it for you.  Didn't you receive my letter?"

She immediately thought back to the note she received from him but never opened.

He hid his smile of triumph.  

"So Julie, you are in love…"

"Yes."

"Are you certain it is love?"

"Yes I am certain."

"Would you care to put a little wager on that?"

She frowned, she never liked these games her father would play.

"NO."

"Well let me put it this way.  If you are certain it is love, I would love to give you the wedding of your dreams.  And put you and your new husband up in a classy place as a wedding present and of course the honeymoon would be on me as well."

"And the Catch is?"

"You have to wait until your 22nd birthday to get married…and you have to spend those years going to college here."

"No way!"

"Now listen number one, I already paid for your first 2 years of college at this school, and sorry, they don't give cash refunds, and number 2, if it is really love, it should be able to withstand the test of time.  I will allow you to see him on your breaks he can come here or you can go there, whatever you like.  You can even do some courses by correspondence, but you have to go to this college.  If you two remain 'in love' and you get past this time, you will have everything I promised, if your love doesn't last, then you wouldn't have thrown away all the time and your future for the sake of defying me.  And you will have a career waiting for you.  So you see it is a win, win situation for you."

"And if I don't accept?"

"Then you are free to go to college wherever you like, but know that you will not get  a cent from me, you will be completely cut off, and you will not be able to come back or utilize any resources.  Not even a cab to the airport, 100% on your own.  All your funds will be frozen and you will just have to deal."

"James!"  Rebecca opened her mouth for the first time.

"I see that you give me no choice and you challenge my love for Dean.  Very clever.  Very well Mister Gaffney.  I accept your little challenge and your terms.  You've got a Deal."

Rebecca just closed her eyes.  

Julie spit in her palm and shook her father's hand.

Both of their eyes glinted with the challenge.


	13. How do I tell him?

Julie sat in her room not sure of what she had herself into this time.  Once again, she had allowed her father to manipulate her into doing exactly what she did not want to do.  On top of all that, she had no idea how Dean would react to all of this…

What a mess.

*******

Dean's POV

"Hey dude, what's goin' on?"

"Oh hey Fulton, nothin'…"

"Dude you are such a liar.   You look like someone dropped a ton of bricks on you or something."

Dean smirked without smiling.

*Sigh*  "Okay, here is the deal, but you cant tell anyone!"

"Ok, You got my word."

"…" Dean just stared into space.  "I asked Julie to marry me."

Fulton's first reaction would have been to yell "YOU DID WHAT???"  However, he resisted and just blinked.

"Okay, say that one more time for me.  For a sec it sounded like you said you asked Julie to marry you."

Dean smirked again without smiling.  "That's what I said."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You don't seem happy though."

"Well I'm not sure I am ready for it.  In fact, I know I'm not." 

 "Then why did you ask?"

"Because I was desperate not to loose her, and I said it kinda without thinking.  Then she said yes, and I was more than stunned."

"SHE SAID YES?!" …  "Ahem, I mean, she said yes?"

This time Dean did smile.  "Yeah she said yes."

"So.  You mean you really don't want to get married yet?"

"No not really, I mean I am getting ready to go to College, and I don't think I can handle it right now.  I mean I got a scholarship and I am excited about it.  But I can't take care of her you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So tell her that you cant."

"I cant, she went home to defy her parents about the whole family college thing and I can't tell her now after all that she went home to do, that I cant marry her.  You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean.  Well.  I don't have any advice for you.  Sorry dude."

"Humph, don't sweat it.   I don't have any advice for myself."

…  "Well get some sleep, it will all work out, I'm sure."

"What if it doesn't 'work out?"

…

*********

Julie's POV

Ring…Ring…

"Hello?"

"Connie?"

"Yeah, Julie is that you?"

*Sniff* "Yeah its me."

"What's wrong?"

"I got myself in a huge mess, and I have no idea what to do."

"Jules calm down and start from the beginning."

"Okay…. *Sigh* Dean asked me to marry him."

"He WHAT?!"

"Hahah *sniff* yeah, that is what I said."

"Oh my goodness Julie.  What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"OH MY GOD JULIE!  Congratulations!  But wait, why are you crying hysterically?"

"Because, I had to come home and talk to my parents and whatever, and my dad forced me to make a deal with him to stay here and not marry Dean for another 3 years."

"Wow, what did Dean say?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, he is going to be so disappointed, and I can't bear to do that to him.  I don't know what I am going to do."

"Well what ever you do, make sure you are honest and up front, and make sure you tell him as soon as you can."

"Yeah, you are right."

"Hey Jules, can I be in your wedding?"

"Hahah! *Sniff* Yeah."

"So how did your dad trick you?"

I told her what happened and the whole conversation, the agreement from years ago that got me in this mess in the first place.  Argggg, I can't believe I got myself in this mess!

"…Wow, Jules.  I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too.  Oh well, I am gonna get going.  I think I am going to go for a swim and clear my head then call Dean."

"Good luck, call me and let me know how it went, K?"

"Okay, I will."

*******

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Julie?"

"Yeah."

"I was just calling you."

"Really."

… Silence filled the line for a few seconds.

"Listen, we can't get married."  They said in unison.

Silence again filled the line.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm here."  Julie said.  "So what is your reason?"

"…*Sigh*  I want to be able to take care of you and be a good provider, I cant do that right now, I am really just too young."

Julie breathed a sigh of relief.  "I agree with you that you are too young, so am I."

This time Dean breathed a sigh of relief.  "So what is your reason."

"My dad."

"Humph.  What is it this time?"

"He wants me to wait till I turn 22."

"That's 3 years!"

"Yeah! I know.  But let's look at the positives, then I will tell you his ultimatum."

"Okay."

She proceeded to tell him all her father said.  

"…Wow."

"Yeah.  But you see why I had to accept his terms, one because I didn't want to become a burden to you, but he challenged our love."  

"Yeah."

"We can do it.  It will just be hard that is all.  If you can't do it, I will understand though."  Julie smiled a bit, she had learned a trick or two from her dear old dad.

"Can't do it?  Ha!  I can do it just fine!  But in his plan, he gave you a year off.  What are you going to do with it?"

"Hum??  Not sure yet.  Come spend it with you."

He smiled.  "So, you are going to be staying there?"

"Yeah, but think of it, we will be totally set after I win!"

"Yeah that's true.  Can't beat that."

"And I said I would go to school, I never said I would stop playing hockey.  I can still play.  The team at this blasted College is kinda lame, but it will be fun anyway just to join it, because he never said I couldn't."

"Yeah that's true.  So I guess it begins?"

"Yeah I guess so.  I will come see you this weekend okay?"

"Sure.  Sounds good."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	14. Wedding Bells?

3 months later…

"Knock, knock…" Julie said at the entrance of her father's study.

"Come" her father said.

Julie entered slowly, her father was on the phone.

"Listen Jones!  I have been waiting for you to 'be ready and ramped up' since March 1st!  I want results not excuses!" 

"Sit down Julie" her father said putting his hand over the receiver.

Her father kept talking… "I know I gave you the time but now you're just dragging your feet!  I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses!  I am ready to just pull the plug on this project, I don't care who it disappoints, it won't really hurt anyone but you!  I'm serious Jones, you have till the end of the week to make your decision." – Click.

"Hi honey, what can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing huge, I just wanted to see you, you are rarely home."

"I know honey, I'm sorry.  I have an Idea, I will take a week off and let's you and I go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Europe?  Tahiti?  Mexico?"

Julie smiled, and thought for a second.

"I don't know, where do you feel like going?"

"Let's go to Paris."

"Paris…sounds good."

"Okay, I'll book it for this weekend.  Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, not really."

"Okay."

"Can I listen to you for a while?"

"Okay."

Julie sat in her father's study while he made some more phone calls.

She found listening to him that his business world was so different, he was like a different person.

He was mean, he didn't mind shouting, and he was fearsome.  He got business done though and no one messed with him.  Julie wasn't sure if she liked this side of her father, he was kind of scary but it was exciting.  Part of her wished she could be that way, able to get things done, but she didn't like the shouting part.  She was that way on the ice.  She didn't take crap.  She just silently watched him talk, write things down, and walk around his study with his wireless headset on, not even noticing her, like she was invisible.  Only once in a while he would smile or wink at her.

At this point she decided that a business career would be fun.  Since she had to accept it.  

She took mental notes about her father's manipulation of the people he had to deal with, because she was going to beat him at his own game.  She would have to play his side as well to win.  

*Flash Forward 2 years 11 months*

"Knock, knock"

"Come in Julie"

"Hi dad, how are you?"

"I am fine, in good spirits I see."

"Yes I am, you know what happens in month?"

Julie's father pretended not to know what she was talking about.

"Um…no not particularly."

"It will be 3 years since we made our little deal, and I would like to start planning my wedding."

"That's right, wedding?"

"Yes that was the deal."

"Yes that is true."

"Okay, well…looks like you won, you may start planning your wedding."

Julie didn't like it, he never just says you win, she would have to keep her wits about her.

Jim would have to take a trip to go see his future son in law…

"Hello?"

"Hello Dean?"

"Yes?"

"This is James, Julie's father."

Dean opened the door.

"Oh hello Mister Gaffney."

"Hello, how are you doing?"

"I am well…to…what do I the…honor?"

"Oh, well I have something important to talk to you about and it would be inappropriate to talk about it on the phone."

"Really?   Why?"

"It's Julie."

"What happened?!"

They sat in the living room and Jim paced the room like he did when he was on the phone.

"Well, Julie sent me."

"She did, she didn't tell me."

"…well that makes this all the more awkward."

Dean just looked at him.

James stopped in the middle of the room and looked at Dean then finally he spoke.

"Julie doesn't want to see you anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"She has other plans in life, things have changed since you were kids in high school, she is a woman now."

Dean couldn't believe it, he wouldn't.

"Then why didn't she tell me herself?"

"She couldn't bear it.  She felt you would have manipulated her into staying with you, even getting married.  She didn't want to risk her future, she doesn't trust herself in the same room with you.  She couldn't bear to hurt you like this?"

"And you could?"

"Well, yes.  I was against it from the beginning."  Jim said coldly.

Dean looked Jim in the eyes deeply.  "You're serious."

"Yes."

The color drained from Dean's face.

"My advice Dean is to get on with your life.  Forget her, don't try to find her.  She won't accept your calls.  She even changed her phone numbers."  

"She did?"

"Call and find out for yourself."

Dean turned his head and went for the phone, Jim's eyebrow twitched upward and a grin touched the side of his lips for an instant.

Ring…

'I'm sorry the number you have dialed is disconnected or is no longer in service…'  the voice said on the phone.

Dean slammed the phone down, and a single tear escaped.

Take care son.

"I'm not your son."

"Oh, that's right.  My bad."  James said, and let himself out.  He put on he leather gloves and walked out to the limo waiting for him on the street.  

"To the airport."


	15. Bad news

"Julie do you have a minute?"  James asked.

"Sure dad."

"Honey, your mother and I have some unfortunate news."  Jim said.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Dean."

Julie stopped dead in her tracks. 

"What?  What happened?"

"Well honey, I am sorry to say that he was a victim in a drunk driving accident."

"He's gonna be okay isn't he?"

Juile's mother just looked at the floor.

"No, I'm afraid not.  He was killed."

Julie screamed and fell to the floor.

Her mother ran to her side, but felt no moving.

"Jim she's not breathing!!!  Call 911 or something."

Jim ran to her side and put his head near her to hear her heart beat.  He heard nothing. 

Julie's mother ran to the phone, and Jim started CPR.

*****

"James and Rebecca Gaffney?"  the doctor said.

"Yes?" Jim said.

"Julie is resting comfortably, but she does have a bit of a weak heart."

"She what?"

"Well, extreme trauma can cause a previously existing condition to manifest itself, and when she found out whatever she found out, it made her heart manifest this weakness."

"What does this mean?"

"Well she plays hockey right?"

"Yes."

"She cant anymore."

"What can she do?"

"Things that don't over exert her."

"Can she ride her horses?"

"Um…well test it out, as long as she doesn't to shows, or anything strenuous.  Jumping and things like that, should be okay, but racing is out."

"Well she only rides for pleasure."

"That should be fine."

"Will it ever go back to normal?"

"Well, probably not."

"Can we see her?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, but don't upset her, she has been through a lot."

"When can we take her home?"

"She should be able to go home tonight."

"Thank you doctor."


	16. All the Pretty Little Horses

James and Rebecca sat at the bedside of their still sleeping daughter.

"James…oh James…what's happened?"  Rebecca moaned rocking back and forth.

James could only look at Julie.  Then he stood up and went to stand looking out the window.  It was starting to rain.

Julie's mother began to sing her a lullaby that she used to sing to her when she was a baby.

"Hushaby don't you cry go to sleepy little baby, when you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses.  

Blacks and Bays, Daffles and Grays, coach and six a little horses.  Hushaby don't you cry go to sleepy little baby, when you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses.  Hum, hum, hum, hum…"

Julie's eyes, still closed started moving back and forth.  However, she didn't open them.

Her mother noticed and called for Jim.  

"I think she is waking up."

"What happened?"

"She was moving her eyes." Her mother said.

"Well keep singing."

Becky started humming again… "Hum, hum, hum…."

"…all the pretty little horses." Julie sang with her mom, and opened her eyes.

"Darling, your awake."  Rebecca said.

"You haven't sang that song in years mom."  Julie said groggily.

"Shhhh.  Save your energy darling."

"Will you keep singing?"  Julie asked.

Her mother smiled at her and started singing again.

Julie closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

******

Julie's face was sweaty and she rocked her head from side to side franticly.

"Dean….Dean… I need you, where are you?  Dean… Dean no!!!!!!"  Julie cried.

"Honey wake up, your having a nightmare."  Rebecca said gently.

"Mother.  Where is Dean, why wont he come?"

Rebecca's eyes filled with tears.

"Honey, he can't come remember?"

"Remember what?"

Rebecca remembered the doctor's words, not to upset her.

"Go back to sleep darling."

"I don't want to go to sleep!  Where is he?"

The heart monitor indicated that her heartbeat was speeding up.

"Mother tell me!"

Rebecca looked up at Jim who was standing over them, and reached up to hold his arm.

"Honey, he died in a car accident, remember I told you and you passed out."  Jim said.

Julie closed her eyes and wept.

"Leave me." She said.

"But honey-"

Julie cut her mother off,  "Just leave me.  I want to be alone."  

Jim helped Becky to her feet and they left the room.

Julie cried and cried, until she fell back asleep.

She dreamed of when they danced beneath the stars, when they told each other of their love.

Memories of Dean filled her mind and her dreams.  She dreamed of him when she introduced him to her Horses.  She loved her horses; Dean was the only one she loved more.  Now he was gone, taken.  It was her father's entire fault.  If had been a supportive father they could have been married and this would not have happened.  On the other hand, if it had happened, at least they would have been together, and she would not have to face the cold world without him.  

How was she going to live without Dean?

"Dean…" she cried into the empty room.

"Dean…"


	17. Silent Treatment

A/N:

R/R how are you guys liking it so far?

I love Reviews, thanks everyone who has reviewed already!

"Julie, wake up honey, we're gonna take you home now."

Julie slowly opened her eyes. They seemed different now, they used to have a vibrant color in them, but now they just seem kind of a flat gray.  And her face was expressionless.

She sat up in the bed and looked over to her right to see a wheelchair.

She got into the wheelchair without a word and was pushed out.

"She should be okay," the doctor said, "just make sure she gets plenty of rest, and remember no more hockey."

Her eyes got really wide and she looked up at the doctor and said "what do you mean…No More Hockey??"

"You didn't tell her?" the doctor said.

"No, not yet?" Jim said.

"Didn't tell me what?" Julie said.

The doctor stood in front of her and explained, "you have a weak heart.  It's a condition.  You cant do strenuous things.  So therefore, playing hockey is no longer going to be part of your future.  If you over exert your heart it will give you problems.  You could pass out and your heart may stop beating.  You may experience extreme exhaustion, your heart may flutter, etc.  Do you understand?"

"I do, will it ever return to the way it was?"  

"I doubt it, there is a fraction of a possibility, but it is 99% unlikely."

"I guess you got your wish…father, my life is ruined.  You couldn't have done a better job if you planned it this way."  Julie said and turned to face forward in her seat.  

Those were her last words for the entire day.

She didn't respond when her mother came in to give her food, or when she asked her if she needed anything.

The next day came, and Julie didn't get out of bed, except to go to the bathroom, she didn't take any notice of the flowers her father had put in her room and the way her mother had arranged them.

She just looked out the window.

Her mother came in around 4 pm to see if she wanted any company or anything and Julie just looked at her with a blank look on her face.

"Well," her mother said in a cheery voice, "the doctor said you can ride your horses, and I was thinking how I wanted to get another horse and how great it would be to go get you another horse."   

Julie just looked at her mother and turned her head back to look out the window, and she sighed.

The next few days Julie stayed in her room and did not speak to anyone.

Then a week passed…then two…then a month passed, then two months passed and Julie didn't say a word to her parents or the servants in the house, except 'thank you', 'no thank you' or 'excuse me'.

Julie went to school every day and came home, she rode her horses and she did all her talking to her horses.

She didn't even hear from any of her duck friends.  What had she done to deserve to be all alone?

*******

Fulton's POV

"Fulton, would you mind turning that down?"  Dean said kind of annoyed.

"Sure, no problem."

I left the room and went over to Charlie's room.

I knew better than to bother Dean.  Ever since James Gaffney showed up that day and told Dean that Julie never wanted to see or speak to him again, he has been a different guy.  

"Hey Charlie what's up?"

"Nothin',  the bash man isn't doing so well is he?"

"He changed so much, but without changing."

"He still plays hockey and he is even better than he was before."

"I know, I also noticed that he thinks about what he is going to do, but he is ruthless.  He works out to no end, and everyone knows not to mess with him on the ice."

"I guess that's because being on the ice reminds him of Julie, but he won't stop playing."

"He is doing really well in school, he's got like straight A's, he buried himself in his activities, but he doesn't hang out with us anymore.  He goes to his classes, he goes to practice, and practices hard, he goes to the library what the heck is up with that? Then he goes to the gym and will come back to the room and read, or study or whatever."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know, man Charlie, I'm kind of worried about him."

"Yeah me too."

"Do you think we should try to get him to hang with us this weekend?"

"You're his best friend, you ask him."

"Yeah, ok, I'll ask him."  

Fulton headed for the door and turned around, "you know on second thought, he seemed kind of irritated, I'll ask him later."

"Yeah, you're just chicken."  Charlie teased.

"Yeah, but I'm a chicken who's smart, I ain't goin back in there till he goes to bed.  Hahaha!"

They both started laughing, as Fulton flipped channels on the TV.


	18. Portman Talks

"So Fulton, are you gonna talk to Portman today?"

"Well, he's kinda in a bad mood."

"That's what you said 2 days ago."

"Yeah, I know, but he is always in a bad mood."

"Dude it's Friday, tell him to come to the movies with us this weekend."

"Yeah sure, I will."

"Go do it now."

"Ok, ok, I'll go.  Geez."

"Hey Portman?"

"Hey yeah?" Dean said without looking up from his work.

"Me and some of the guys are worried about you."  Fulton said.

"Heh, oh yeah, why?"  He said sarcastically.

"Well you don't hang out anymore."

"I don't have time."

"Well we want you to come to a movie with us this weekend."

"Sure ok." He said, still looking at his work.

"Well, okay, then, I'm gonna get going."  Fulton said somewhat with a question in his voice.

"Ok."

Fulton went to the door and backed out of the room, but before closing the door he said "you know, if you ever want to you know, talk, we're all here for you."

"Talk about what?  There is nothing to talk about."

"Yeah, sure.  Whatever you say."

"Look!  I'm fine!  Stay outta my business!"  Dean said angrily, picked up his books, pushed Fulton to the side with his shoulder, and exited the room.

Fulton stood there with a puzzled look on his face for a sec, and then went back to Charlie's room.

"What happened?"  Charlie asked him.

"He got mad at me for getting his business.  And told me to stay outta his business."

"What did you say?" asked Guy.

"I told him that we were kinda worried about him, and if he wanted to talk, we were here for him."

"And he got mad?"

"Yeah, he pushed me with his shoulder, after he said there's nothing to talk about."

"Geez." Said Charlie.

"He said he would come to the movie though.  But that was before he exploded at me."

"Well I guess we shouldn't push him to talk about it, he'll come to us if he wants to talk."

"Actually," said Dean at the door, "can I shout at you for a sec Fulton?"

Fulton looked up at him and could tell he was in a better mood.

"Yeah, sure." He said and got up from the couch, "If you guys don't see or hear from me, you will know this guy did it."  He said mockingly.

"Oh yeah, sorry bout that."  Dean said.

"Don't sweat it, I'm not made of glass."

Portman chuckled and they went to their dorm room.

"Yeah, Fulton, I am really sorry for snapping at you."

"Don't sweat it."

"I haven't really been dealing with this whole Julie thing well."

"Yeah,"

"I just kind of ignored it."

Fulton just sat there and didn't say anything.

Dean sat at the edge of his bed and just stared at the floor.

"I can't even believe it."  Dean finally said.

"Did you try calling her?"

"Yeah, the number was disconnected."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Heh, get on with life."

"That's good.  Do you know if you want to play Pro Hockey or what?"

"I don't know."

"You?"

"Not sure.  I think I wanna go pro.  But other days I'm not sure."

"Yeah, but I will never forget her if I keep playing hockey."

"But Portman, you are so good."

"Yeah?  Thanks."

"Well."

"Well, I guess that's it.  Thanks for listenin' man."

"Yeah sure.  No problem."

"Thanks you guys out in the hall way for listenin too.  You can come in now!"  Dean said loudly.

Chuckles irrupted outside the door, and the whole team came in.

"Geez you guys."  Fulton said.

"Come on you didn't hear them breathing all loud?" Dean said with a smile on his face.

Dean just shook his head, "you all are a bunch a girls!"

"Hey!  I resent that!" Said Connie.

Dean laughed.  It felt good to laugh he missed his friends.

"Hey sorry I haven't had time for you guys either."

"Yeah!  You should be sorry!"  Said Goldberg and got a shove in the side "Aooow!"

"Sorry" said Goldberg.  

"We missed you!"  Said Connie, sat on his lap, and kissed his cheek.  

"Hey!"  Said Guy.  

Connie laughed, and Dean stuck his tongue.  

"Well fine, she's on loan till you feel better," said Guy.

Then everyone laughed.

"So how bout that movie?"  Suggested Dean.

*******

"Julie" her mother called as she saw her daughter head up the stairs to her room.

Julie stopped turned and came back down the stairs.

"Julie, I am your mother, I command you to speak."

Julie kept silent.

"You haven't spoken to me for months."

Julie just looked past her mother in to the air behind her.

"It's because I had to take your father's side isn't it."

Julie looked at her mother in the eyes then again past her as if she didn't exist.

"Fine.  If that is the way you want it."

Julie turned and went back up the stairs.

She changed her clothes and put on her riding gear and headed for the stables.

"Hello Dean."  She said to her horse.

"I've missed you today."

Her horse nodded his head and rubbed up against her with his nose.

She smiled genuinely and pat his neck.

She went for the brush and started to groom him.

"My parents think they have won."  She began as she started on his neck.

"They haven't won anything.  They want me to join the corporation, that is fine, but they wont have me.  In their schemes they didn't plan on loosing me."  

The horse just stood there, that was his job, he just needed to listen.  Not like he could do anything or even cared.  But it made Julie feel better.

"I will go finish college" she continued working on his flanks.

"I will even work at that stupid corporation, but I wont have a relationship with either one of them anymore."  She thought about that statement, "well at least not my dad."

She started on the other side and continued talking to her horse that they bought, and she named Dean.

"I cant even play hockey anymore.  I wouldn't be surprised if my father paid him to say that.  I wouldn't have any doubt except for the fact that I got a second opinion and he did confirm that I have a weak heart.  I feel bad, I haven't even called any of the ducks…but I cant do that.  They will want to talk about Dean, and I cant bear it.  I refuse, since I cant play hockey anymore, and Dean is…it's just as well that I have nothing to do with it ever again….ever."


	19. New Beginings

2 Years Later…

Graduation day.

"Julie Gaffney" the announcer said.

//Ok Julie, this is it.  I need Dean… I miss Dean… No!  You have to do this, alone.  Just do it!//

I rose when I heard my name called and went to the podium to give my speech.

I don't remember my speech.  However, I guess I memorized it so well, that it went by without a hitch, I heard the applause, then we threw our hats in the air, and then it was over.

Most people would have been excited if they were me for a day.

I graduated top of my class and was elected valedictorian, gave the speech, threw the hat, had the honor. Whatever.  The only person I wanted to share it with wasn't here.  In addition, I could do nothing about it.

Next week I will be on my way to my new apartment in NYC.  I am going to be joining the company.

I am looking forward to it, and at the same time, I'm not.  I will have to see my father sometimes at board meetings and such.  

Whatever.

********

"Dean Portman" the announcer said.

//Yes!  This is it.  You can do it Portman!//

I rose when I heard my name called and went to the podium to give my speech.

I don't remember my speech.  However, I guess I memorized it so well, that it went by without a hitch, I heard the applause, then we threw our hats in the air, and then it was over.

Most people would have been excited if they were me for the day.  Shoot!  I was excited.

I graduated top of my class and was elected valedictorian, gave the speech, threw the hat, had the honor. 

It was tight…except for…

Anyway, I get to get on with my life!  Finally done with school, I am so glad.

I have a job at a top corporation in Chicago.  I am glad.  I get to move to the big city.  The only downer part is that I have to say goodbye to my friends.

We had a big going away party this weekend and it was a blast!  We drank, we remembered old times. The best part was…

***Remembering the party***

"Portman, I'm gonna miss you on the ice in Anaheim, but I know that what you are doing you worked hard for," began Fulton, "but I must say you're not allowed to 'check' some dude in a suit if he doesn't do what you want!"

"Hahah" everyone laughed, and Fulton continued, "I have never had a best friend like you before, and I wont after my fondest memory was…" Fulton raised his hands and a screen dropped down and was showing a tape from their big Iceland game when they were tormenting Iceland in their second meeting.  They all started quacking in unison and then they heard the 'quack, quack, quack,' from a duck caller.  From the other end of the room, Coach Bombay entered in and they all began to cheer.

"Coach!"  

"Portman, I can't believe you're leaving!"  Gordon said.

"What?! I want the big corner office like you got, what are you talking about!"

"Hahah, true, true, you got me there.  I just wanted to say good luck out there Dean.  You really are a strong man, both on and off the ice.  I know you will do great things!"

"Thanks Coach."  Dean said and shook his former coach's hand and pulled him in for a hug.

******End memory****

That was a good day.

Ring…Ring

"Hello?"

"Hey Portman what's up!"

"Fulton!  How's it goin'?"

"Alright."

"You in California already?"

"Yeah."

"Have you met with the team yet?"

"No not yet, but that is in a couple of hours."

Dean looked at his watch, oh right my bad, I forgot about the time dif."

"Yeah, I still forget about that."

"So what are you doing?"

 "I have all my boxes packed, and my suitcases packed.  I leave tomorrow for my new apartment in Chicago.   

I am a little nervous about it.  However, the best part is I get to travel! I am happy about that, I will get to go to Los Angeles, New York, Boston, Orlando, Miami I am excited about traveling.  I will even have engagements in Europe.  I've never been to Paris."

"Wow, me either."

"I am looking forward to that."

"Hey hold on that's my line…"

Click…

Click… "Hey Portman, it's my new Coach, I gotta go."

"Oh alright, Heh."

"What?"

"I still cant believe you're gonna be playin' for the Anaheim Mighty Ducks.  That's a trip."

"Yeah I know.  Hey you know if we are in the same town at the same time you better be at my game!"

"You know it!" 

"Alright, I'm out."

"Later dude!"

"Later."

"The Anaheim Mighty Ducks…that's a trip."  I said aloud.


	20. Ships Crossing in the Night

3 months later…

Julie was is her office working late as usual.

Kit, who was a co-worker, who had become close to Julie over the past couple of months, came in.

"Hey Julie you got a sec?"

"Sure" Julie said without looking up from her work.

"Julie have you ever thought of having anything to do with hockey again?"  Kit asked.

"No."

"Do you ever think about it?"

"No."  

"Oh, because see, I was wondering, the Islanders are playing and East Coast Automation gave us season passes.  Would you ever consider going?"

"…No."

"Oh, ok."

"Well they are in your name.  So would you mind if I went with someone?"

"No."

"No, like no I cant use them, or No, you don't mind?"

Julie snickered and looked up for the first time since Kit entered.

"Go ahead and use them Kit."  She said with a smile.

"Thanks Jules you're the best."

Julie froze; she had not been called 'Jules' since the ducks…

Kit left without noticing.

//No, do not even think about it Gaffney.  You are not going!  Besides, you will be in Paris this week on business//

"Ms. Gaffney?" Julie's admin called over the phone intercom.  

"Yes Karen?"

"I have all your travel arrangements for Paris.  Would you like me to come in and show you?"

"Sure that will be fine."

"I know you hate flying commercial aircraft, but your father will be using the Jet."

"Oh don't worry about it, I like it just fine, I rarely do it so it's alright"… "Okay so I will be returning in 3 days on the 15th?"  

"Yes that is correct.  First class of course, your flight departs at 2pm their time."  

"Okay, thank you.  Is that all?"

"Yes it is."

"Thank you, Karen.  Have a good night, thanks for all your hard work, just in case I don't say it enough."

"Oh, my pleasure.  Goodnight Ms. Gaffney.  Have a good trip."

"Goodnight."

*****

"Okay Dean, here are your travel arrangements.  Don't worry everything will be great."

"I'm not worried.  Everything will go as planned.  We'll have that company signed no problem."

"Great.  Will you have any problems at the airport?"

"No, I speak fluent French."

"You do?"

"Yes.  I took it for about 6 years, two in HS and 4 in College."

"Wow, I knew you could speak Spanish and German, but I didn't know you knew French."

"So, I have stop in JFK, and then on to Paris?"

"Yes, but it's just for loading and refuel, you may have to get off the plane for security purposes, but I don't think so."

"So, I will be leaving Paris when?"

"Your plane should take off at about 2pm their time."

"On the 15th correct?"

"Yes, that is correct.  With the stop in NYC again."

"Ok."

"Is that everything?  No more questions about this?"

"Nope."

"Great, well have a great trip."

*****

"Now Boarding flight 2035 to Paris, France 1st class at this time."  Announced the flight attendant.

//That's me.//

"Thank you Ms. Gaffney, enjoy your flight."

"Thank you."

//I thought I didn't mind commercial flights, but on second thought, it is going to be a really long flight…//

….Many hours later…

"Les dames et les Messieurs bienvenus à Paris…"

//Finally, I am so sick of this plane!//  

//Baggage Claim to the right, okay//

"Mr. Portman?"

Julie heard a voice call.

"Mr. Portman?"

//Oh wow, I haven't heard that name in…//

"Mr. Portman…"

//Oh there is my bag!//

"I'm Mr. Portman"  Julie heard.  She whirled around to see whose voice that was; because she could swear, she knew that voice.  

//It's not possible, he's dead!//

She ran through the crowd but saw no one she recognized, not even the man that was calling for that name.

//I guess I am just tired, I didn't get any sleep.  Besides… he is dead//

"Hello James."

"Hello Ms. Gaffney.  Here let me take those for you."

"Okay, thank you."

"Home?"

"Yes please, I need some sleep, and some food."

//Shake it off Duchess get it together!  Just 3 days and we can go home.//


	21. Is It Time?

A/N:

Okay, I need reviews, well an answer to this poll anyway.

In the event that Dean and Julie find each other should James, Julie's father, find out about it?  Should he be supportive, should he be regretful, or should he die?  What about Rebecca, Julie's mother, should she have to suffer for going along with her husband even though he was so wrong?  Should she be a hidden accomplice?  

Who wants Death?  Honestly!  He was a jerk, or should they (Julie and/or Dean) get revenge and he (James) have to live with it.  Alternatively, should they get revenge and then he dies?  The possibilities are endless; I was dreaming all night about the turn of events, let me hear your thoughts.

Thanks bunches!

***

"Dean!  …No…Dean… Don't leave me…Dean…"  Julie rocked back and forth in another nightmare.  

"Dean…don't walk away…I love you…it's not my fault…Dean…"

Then her alarm sounded and broke her nightmare.

//Oh, it was just a dream.  I could have sworn I heard his voice though.  I'm not crazy…or am I?  I don't know, you do talk to yourself…hehehe, shut up!//

Julie got dressed, and ready for her day, she had to go sign this company on to a project.  They were taking entirely too long…

"Good morning James."

"Good morning Ms. Gaffney.  Is your father Mr. Gaffney on this trip as well?"

"No."

"Ok, so where to?"

"Here."  Julie said and handed her driver the paper with the address and directions from her hotel.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

"C'est un plaisir mademoiselle."  

"Merci." 

******

"Bonjour monsieur, où aimeriez-vous aller?"

"Au Rivera d'hôtel sil vous plait." Dean said.

"Le très bon monsieur" the driver said.

"Mr. Portman, hello."

"Good morning how are you."

"Good, ready to get down to business?"

"You know it."

"Great.  We have about another half an hour or so before our meeting.  Some hotshot is here from NYC who thinks she can sign anyone she wants."

"Really."

"Yeah, she's the daughter of a cut throat, so watch your back if you run into her."

"What's her name?"

"Gaffney."

Dean froze.

"Julie Gaffney.  Her father is James Gaffney."

Dean was silent.

"They are really tuff competition, but I am confident in you, I am sure we will do just fine.  She isn't going to get what she wants this time."

Dean was speechless…


	22. Take Control When the Puck Isn't Yours

"Thank you for you time Mr. Poths."

"Oh, thank you Ms. Gaffney, for your time and patience I will call your office on Monday."

"No, no, see the deal is you sign.  Now…while I'm here."

"I see."

Julie put a chrome pen down next to the contract.

"Well, ah, you see, I, ah, won't be able to sign that for at least another hour or so."

"Well you see, Mr. Poths, time is of the essence."

"True."

"Let me put it to you this way, the offer will have expired by then."

"But Ms. Gaffney, do you think that is reasonable?"

"What I think is reasonable is that we have been sitting on this deal for 2 months.  I have waited for you until now."

"I see."

"Maybe you should look at this…"

Julie lay down a folder that was absolutely the last resort, but she was not going to leave without this deal.

Stewart Poths looked over the information in the folder.

"You are thinking of doing this deal aren't you?"  Julie said.

"Well, I, ah…"

"And you weren't going to tell me, were you?"

"I, ah, well you see."

"-Ah!  Don't bother.  Look, I am going to give you this deal with a bonus.  How about if we increase the territories?"

"By how much?"

Julie wrote down a number.

"Humph,"

"Now I ask you again, are you ready to sign, or shall I just leave, and you can take whatever they were going to offer you."

"How are you in a position to offer me this?"

Julie smiled "I am Julie Gaffney, that is all you need to know.  If I say it will be done, you can bank on it."

"Where do I sign?"

Julie smiled and handed him the pen.

Stewart signed the contract and they shook hands.

"Now see Ms. Gaffney you put me in a bind here, I have to explain to the gentlemen outside that I can't accept their deal."

"Well you do that, I have another appointment."

Julie left by the back door.

Stewart cleaned up the papers, waited until Ms. Gaffney exited the room, and went to the door.

"Mr. Long and Mr. Portman?"  Mr. Poths said at the door.

"Yes."  Said Dean.

"You may come in now."

"Great. Your other appointment?"

"Oh, she left by another door, please sit down."

Dean let out a sigh of relief, although he had prepared himself to see her again, he was relieved he didn't have to.  

"Gentlemen," Mr. Poths began "please have a seat."

Dean began his presentation and ended it beautifully.

"Well Mr. Portman, I am very impressed, I must admit I was not going to accept whatever offer you made, but, I must relinquish, may I get back to you on Monday?"

"Sounds great."  Mr. Long said.

Dean looked at him from the corner of his eye, he didn't like it.  However, he wasn't the senior here, so he just held his tongue.  

They shook hands and went out to eat.

"So how do you think it went?"  Dean asked.

"I think it went really well." 

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Do you have any suggestions for me?  I mean I have given presentations before just fine, but on big accounts I just want perfection you know.  It's different.  I want perfection on all, but if I get it on the big ones, then I will do better all around you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, and really, I don't have any criticism for you, you did awesome!"

They continued to eat lunch and chitchat.

"So what do you know about Gaffney?"

"Well, I know that her father is ruthless, I mean merciless.  He will blackmail, bribe, lie, anything to get a deal, but you would never know he is doing it."

"What about his daughter?"

"Well, I have never had to do business with her, but I have heard about her.  She is not nearly as mean; she has ethics, and will play by rules.  They are just her rules.  If you don't play by her rules, you don't play."

Dean smiled remembering how she used to be, that sounds like his Duchess.  "Hum…but she doesn't do underhanded things to people?"

"No, not at all.  I mean, I asked around about her when she came on the scene 3 months ago.  She plays hardball with any of the 'big boys' and she doesn't take crap from anyone.  I think it comes from her background."

"Which is?"

"What's up with all the questions?"

"I like to know my competition."  Dean said with an edge in his voice.

"Good, that is really good.  It is important to know who and what you're up against."

"So, what is her background?"

"She comes from obscene rich, she played hockey or something till she couldn't anymore."

"Oh because of her father?"

"Well no not directly, she has a weak heart condition or something.  I think it happened a few years ago, I am not sure, she was in college, and ah, she was going to be getting married.  It was announced in the local paper.  I found out about it because it made it's way to the firm in NY, and if it gets there it's common knowledge in the business world, especially a name as big as her family's is."

"Oh to some rich boy?"

"No, actually, it didn't say, who.  I heard her father was against it.  He read it in the paper, and made them retract it, or print that it was called off, because it wasn't going to happen, and you learn, if James T. Gaffney says it, he's gonna do it."

"What happened?"  Dean asked.

"I don't know, I guess he didn't have to 'do' anything, the no name boyfriend died in a drunk driving accident.  Anyway, she ended up in the hospital, and for the most part died until she came to the firm.  Therefore, that is why she couldn't play hockey anymore, because the news made her heart weaken and the doctors said she wouldn't play hockey anymore.  I heard she was good.  Check please."

"He didn't die."

"Huh?"

"The boyfriend, he didn't die."

"Really?"  Long said all interested.

"And pray tell how would you know that?"

Dean smirked, "cause it was me."

"Yeah right, shut up."

"I'm serious."

"Wow, what happened then?"

"Her father."


	23. Mizundastood

A/N:  I am writing these fast, so if you have a suggestion and I didn't use it, it is because, I couldn't make it fit, but most likely I had already written the next part.

Julie packed her things and went downstairs to meet her driver to go to the airport.

Dean prepared himself for the inevitable.

Dean went to the gift shop and bought roses and a stuffed animal.  He wrote on the card, "To my Duchess."

At the airport, he headed for the gate of departure, and saw her.  For the first time in over 2 years.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything.  So he found a flight attendant and paid her to take the flowers, stuffed toy and the card, and pointed Julie out.  He stayed out of sight.  He wasn't ready to talk to her yet.  

"Excuse me Miss?"

"Yes?"  Julie said looking up from her book.

"These are for you."

She handed Julie her gifts and Julie looked a bit puzzled but said thank you and tipped her.  She didn't know, why, it just seemed like the proper thing to do.  She looked around for anyone she would have recognized, however didn't see anyone.

She smelled the roses and looked at the animal.  It was a cat.  The card read: **_To My Duchess_**

She just stared at the card; unaware of whom this could be from.  Her parents didn't call her that; the only ones were Charlie, Fulton and…Dean.

Tears filled her eyes and she held the flowers and kitty cat close to her and wept silently, rubbing the words, repeating them in her head.  If only. 

Then suddenly a hand touched her shoulder.

She turned around to see…

James her driver.  

"Are you okay Miss?"

"Yes, I - I am fine."

"Why are you crying?"

"I am okay."

"Do you need a hug?"

"Sure."

She stood up and hugged the tall man whom she had known for so long.  He had been there since she was little.  He stayed at the house making sure it was in order for visits from the Gaffney's or anyone they may let use the house.

Dean was still standing at a distance, close enough to see, but far enough not to hear.  He only saw that she stood and hugged this man and he held her close.  

//She probably thinks they are from him.  Oh well good riddance.//

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Julie smiled while still crying.  "I got a gift, and they are beautiful but the card says, to my duchess, see?"

She showed him the card and then hugged him again.  

"The only people who would call me that don't know I am here, and the one who would call me his, is dead.  I don't know what to make of it."  She explained.

"It will be okay dear.  It will reveal itself in due course."

"What are you doing here?"

"I received a message from your father.  If you want to use the jet, he is here right now, and you can go home on it with him if you like.  I can take you now, unless you like riding commercial."

"Oh heavens no.  But my luggage."

"I already have it."  James smiled.

"She hugged him tight, "you are a messenger from heaven."

"Let's get out of here."  He said and took her things.

Dean sat in a seat with only despair.  He had found his lost love, only to loose her again.

Nevertheless, he still could not kick the question, what would happen if she found out that I was not dead.

But then again, who was that man, probably her fiancé.


	24. Who ya Gonna Call? Ghost Busters

Dean took the whole trip with questions in his mind and more and more questions on top of those.

He would have to resort to the only ones who could help him sort this out.

Ring…Ring…

"Hello?"

"Hey Bash man, what's up?"

"Portman, it's been a long time, what's up."

"Oh nothin'."

"You liar.  I know the sound in your voice, something is up."

"Ok, fine, geez u r such a girl sometimes."  Dean said mockingly.

"Hey I resent that!  Besides you are the one who calls me to gossip about stuff, so who's the girl?"

"Hahah ok, busted, shut-up, but first we gotta call Charlie, I want both of you guys to hear this at the same time."

"Okay."

Ring…Ring…

"Hello?"

"Oh Capitan, my Capitan."

"Portman, what's up!"

"Charlie, what's up man!"

"Oh nothing, me and Guy and Connie are just watching a movie."

"On the real?"

"Yeah."

"Hey you got speaker phone or something."

"Yeah, why?"

"Put them on too, might as well you are gonna tell 'em anyway."

"What's going on?"

"That's what we're hoping to find out."  Fulton chimed in.

"Fulton is that you?"

"Yeah.  What's up Charlie?"

"Where are you?  In Chicago?"

"No, I'm at, heh, home in Anaheim."

"Home…right, anyway, tight.  Uh oh, if we're on 3 way, then somethin' must be up."

"Hey Connie and Guy what's up?"

"Nothing, what's up with you is the question."  Connie said.

"Yeah," agreed Guy.

"Ok, ok.  You guys I saw Julie."

"What?

"Oh my god!  Where?"

"Who with?"

"What was she doing?"

"What did you say?"

"What did she say?"

"Geez one at a time pleeeze.  Bunch a girls, I tell ya."  Dean said mockingly.

"Hey!"  Connie yelled from the background.

"Ok here's the deal.  I saw her in Paris.  Paris of all places.  We were both there on business, and there to meet with the same person no less.  I found out that her company is competition to my company here in Chicago."

"Wow." Said Connie.

"Yeah, now it gets interesting."

Dean took a breath and began to tell the story.

"Ok first of all, I didn't even know she was there until I was outside the office and my partner said that the person we were meeting with is in a meeting with our competitor.  Gaffney.  I didn't say anything and when we went in to present, she was already gone."

"So when did you see her?"  Asked Charlie.

"At the airport, but I'll get to that in a second."

"Oh ok."

"Ok, so, I go to lunch with Long, my business partner, and talk about the presentation.  I come to know that he knows everything about her dad, and the company and her.  He said he hadn't worked with her, but he used to work for her father, but he fired him for some reason.  Anyway, that's not important.  James her father he what he said quote ruthless end quote, he said that he will stop at nothing to get what he wants.  When he found out that Julie announced our wedding in the paper, he went ballistic.  Even to the point of making the paper print a retraction or correction or something saying that we weren't to be married.  That was before he came to tell me that she was breaking up with me.

Now Long said that she has a weak heart which is a condition she got after she was told that I was killed in a car accident."

"But you were never in a car accident not to mention not dead!"  Charlie said.

"But she doesn't know that.  She thinks I am dead and had to go to the hospital.  She quote died end quote till she came to the family's firm."

"None of that makes sense."  Guy said.

"I know they are too different stories."  Said Connie.

"Why would she dump you and then stop living if she found out you died?"  Asked Charlie.

"And why would she announce your engagement, if she was going to break up with you?"  Asked Connie.

"Her father."  Said Fulton

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"So you think that Jim came and said she was going to break up with you-" Connie said.

"And went home and told Julie you were dead so she wouldn't try to defy him-" Charlie continued.

"In order to get you out of her life because he was against it from the beginning." Finished Guy.

"Bingo!"  Agreed Dean.

"Why would he go through all that trouble?" asked Connie.

"Because he is ruthless and will stop at nothing to have his way."  Said Fulton

"Even to the point of almost killing his daughter?"  Asked Connie.

"I wouldn't put it past him."  Said Dean.

"What a jerk!"  

"I was thinkin' something else."

"For real."

"So then what?"

"Then I saw her at the airport, I had bought a dozen roses for her and a stuffed kitten and a card and put 'to my duchess' on it."

"Awwwww how sweet."  Cooed Connie.

"Ssshhhhh."  

"Geez you are a bunch of girls."

"Go on Dean."

"I didn't give them to her, because I didn't know how she would act, so I gave them to a flight attendant to give her.  She looked confused, then she started to cry, and then this guy came up behind her, she started hugging him and talking to him, and then she left with him."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know, I couldn't hear them."

"Boyfriend maybe?" asked Charlie

"Close friend?" asked Guy

"In Paris?"  Portman asked.

"True."

"Did he take her bags?"  Connie asked.

"Yeah so.  Any gentlemen would have."

"What was he wearing?"  Connie asked.

"A black suit.  So?"

"Hat?"

"…Yeah."

"White hankie?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"It was probably her driver.  Or someone from there that she knows well."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because remember when we went to spend the summer at her place?"

"Yeah."

"That's how the drivers were dressed both there, and in Jamaica."

"I would have never noticed that."

"Ha!  See not as girly as you think."  Connie said with smile.

"So she was probably explaining to him what happened?"  Asked Charlie.

"Yeah probably, if I was her, I would have."

"Hum, that makes sense."  Said Dean.

"So Portman, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm not sure yet.  I don't know what to do."

"Are you going to try to find her?"

"No, not yet."

"Hey guys I have an idea."  Said Fulton with a grin.


	25. You Didn't Have a Chance, Don't Sweat It

A/N:  You guys are awesome.  Just so you know.  With a capitol A W E S O M E! :)

"Ms. Gaffney, welcome back."  Karen greeted her.

"Thank you Karen."

"How was your trip?"

"Fine."

"Did you sign them?"

Julie just smiled.

"Good job.  Just like your father."

"Oh dear god, May that never happen."

"Hahah, true, not ruthless."

"Ok, now that we got that all straightened up."  Julie said with a smile.

"Is everyone here already?"

"Yes, they are, in board room number…5 I do believe."

"Great, thank you."

Julie went to her office, gathered her things, and prepared to hit the Monday morning board meeting with the 'big wigs' and fill them in on the meeting in Paris.

//Big smiles//

"Good morning Gentlemen and Daddy, she said with sweet sarcasm.  Happy Monday, are we ready to begin?"

They all looked up from their work, and chuckled at her little joke.

"Well I am sure you are all aching to know what happened in Paris.  Of course since I went, he signed."

She dropped the contract on the table as if it was nothing.

"I used the back up plan, like I was almost sure I would have to do, since Chicago was on it as well."

The members nodded their heads.

"Nothing we did not expect."

"You can do with them as you wish.  I do believe that is the only big thing on the agenda today, unless any of you have something."

They each nodded no.

"Ok there are a few other things I would like to talk about."

She continued for a while about some other business stuff, and then when she was finished she said,

"Okay, then once again happy Monday to you all." She said and exited the room.

"Karen, I am going to be leaving early today, so clear my schedule."  Julie said as she walked by her admin's desk.

"Ok, consider it done."

"Thank you."

"Oh before you go, these came for you."

There were a dozen red roses a kitty cat, and a card, that said: **_I have missed you My Duchess _**

She took the presents into her office, closed, and locked the door.

The gift had a letter with it, it said:

_My dearest Duchess,_

_I do not know why you left me years ago without even speaking to me.  I have never been able to forget you.  I never knew you thought me unworthy of you; I would do anything for you.  I have loved you since the moment I first met you, and I will love you until the day I die…_

_Yours truly._

_//_Yours truly who???//

Enclosed was one ticket to a hockey game, The Anaheim Mighty Ducks vs. the New York Islanders, and an inscription with it.  _Please join me._

Going to a hockey game means she would have to face a part of her past that she didn't want to remember.  She would remember everything…she had been avoiding this for so long.

What would she do?

Whom was she going to see?

Whom did she leave? 

She had to admit that she knew she left her friends without a word.  She never said goodbye, she never mourned Dean's death with her friends.  They had to loose him too.  Maybe now she should set this right, just go, and see who was there, because if she could face one thing from her past she could face her friends, if they would still have her.

What would she wear???

//Maybe I should go to the spa instead of just going home.//

//And shopping, can't go out without new clothes!//

This was sounding better all the time.

******

"Good morning Dean."

"Good morning, happy Monday."  Dean said.

"So, how did it go?"

"It went alright."

"Alright?  I got a call from Long, he said it went excellent."

"Yeah I know, I just have a gut feeling, I shouldn't have left that room without him signing, he could get away."

"Naw, don't worry about it."

"I can't help it, if it was me, I would have made him sign, even by making him an offer he couldn't refuse."

"I like the way you think."

Dean smiled.  "Thanks."

"No really, we need that kind of drive, and guts."

"Only those type of people will make it big in this business."

"Yeah like Gaffney?"

"How do you know about Gaffney?"

"A rep from their company was there."

"Yeah, I know."

"They sent Julie."

"They did?!  I did not know that!  Crap!"

"What?"

"You were right on your gut, you shouldn't have left without a signature."

"How do you know."

"She doesn't loose.  If they sent her, they got the deal.  This one is gone."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm sure, I know Gaffney's."

"Do you know her?"

"No, I know of her, I knew her father.  He's cut throat.  If he taught his daughter anything, she could blow any average guy out the water, if she is as good as him, no one has a chance, and if she is as ruthless as he is…well let's just say 'it ain't safe no more'!"

"Humph, that's what Long said."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but in a lot more words."  Dean smiled.

"Yeah, that guy is long winded, but he knows his stuff.  I'm surprised, if he knew she was there, he could have just told you to go sight seeing and enjoy Paris, because there would be no hope for the deal with a Gaffney there."

"I don't know."

"I guess he wanted to see you work.  And from his report you did really well."

"Thanks."

"Well don't sweat it kid.  We'll get the next one."

"I plan to."


	26. Happy Reunion!

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer began.

Julie sat alone.  She went to the game, the seats were right behind the Ducks bench.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a voice asked her.

She looked up and hardly recognized the man standing in front of her.

"Charlie?  Charlie Conway?"

"Duchess!"

She jumped up and gave her dear friend a hug.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been great!"

"Tell me about yourself!" Julie said, and then her attention was grabbed by the announcer's voice.

"Number 45 Fulton Reed!"  The announcer said.

"OH MY GOD!  Since when has Fulton played pro hockey?!"  Julie said truly stunned.

Charlie smiled "since he graduated college.  He didn't get to keep his old number though, it was already taken by Rob."

"Wow that is awesome.  Thank you for the flowers, I have missed you too."  Julie said meekly.

"You know Duchess, I would love to take the credit, but I didn't send those to you."  Charlie said with a bit of a smile.

"Then, I guess it was Fulton.  How sweet."

"Fulton gave me this note for you."

It read: 

_Hello Duchess, I have missed you too.  Do me a favor and look under your seat._

Julie looked at the note, and put her hand under her seat, to find another note attached to the bottom of her chair.

She opened it and it read:

_Hello again, _

_We need to stop meeting like this.  _//like what?  I haven't met you yet, Geez Fulton// 

Julie smiled and kept reading.

_Will you join me; Charlie and I have a surprise for you._

_See you soon, farewell my Duchess._

"What did it say?"  Charlie asked.

"Like you don't know," she said and hit him in the arm "so what's the surprise."

The lights changed they were getting ready for their face off at center ice.

"Oh, they are getting ready to start."  Charlie said and directed his attention to the ice.

*Highlights*

Fulton Reed scored 51 seconds into overtime as the Anaheim Mighty Ducks beat the New York Islanders 4-3.

The Islanders, who got two goals from Brian Savage, squandered three leads.

Anaheim defenseman Sandis Ozolinsh tied the game with a goal late in the second period and set up Reed for the game-winner. Ozolinsh carried the puck deep into the NY zone and moved it to Reed who smashed it past Islanders goalie.

Julie and Charlie cheered, even though they were in NY and it was an upset for the home team.  Too bad, Ducks always come first, once a Duck, always a Duck por la vida.

"So where do you want to go celebrate cat lady?"

"Can we go back and see Fulton?"

"He is going to meet us remember?"

"Oh yeah, Yeah!  Thanks for reminding me, what's this surprise all about?"

"You'll see."

"Let's go.  Did you bring a car?"

"My driver is outside."

"Cool, cause I came by cab, and I would much rather ride in your swanky limo."

Julie smiled. //what am I gonna do with him?//

Charlie told the driver what they had in mind, out of earshot of Julie.  He smiled and was happy to do the favor.

"So where are we going?"  Julie asked.

"You'll see."

They arrived at the airport.

"Charles, what are we doing at the airport?"  Julie asked her driver through the intercom.

"I just drive miss."

He came around and opened the door.

"Charles.."  Julie said with question and warning in her voice.

"Have fun Miss Julie.  Please, have fun, once again, live in the moment and enjoy yourself."

She looked at him a little puzzled.

"I'll see you soon Miss Julie."

He kissed her on the cheek and held his hand out for her to go ahead.

Julie got on her jet and found it was filled with more red roses and red and white roses.  She couldn't stand it, what was all this leading to?

Julie and Charlie caught up on old times while they crossed the country.  The talked about school, and when Julie mentioned Dean, Charlie changed the subject.  She didn't press him on it; he obviously wasn't comfortable talking about it.  She couldn't blame him she never mentioned it either.

They fell asleep in each other's arms; she hadn't been that comfortable in a long time.  It was good to be with a dear friend again.

"We will be starting our final decent to the orange county airport, please fasten your seatbelts.  Welcome to California Miss Julie and Charlie."  The pilot said over the intercom.  Julie sat up, stretched, buckled her seatbelt and grabbed her purse to check her make-up.

A limo and another driver met them.  

They went to the Ayres hotel across from the Anaheim pond.

"So now what?"  Julie asked.

"What you normally do at a hotel lets go check in."  Charlie said sarcastically.

"Very funny."  

They went to the front desk and checked in.

Ms. Gaffney your room is number 234, and Mr. Conway your room is adjacent, it is room number 236.

"So let's go get dinner I am starving," suggested Charlie.

"Sure sounds good."

They went back outside and Kevin the driver took them to a restaurant called King's Fish.

"A table for 2?" The hostess asked.

"Actually, I see our party is here already."  Charlie said.

"Oh ok, very good."  Said the hostess.

They walked back to see a table with Connie, Guy & Fulton.

"Julie!  Oh my god Julie!"  Shouted Connie.

"Connie!" Julie said happily.

They all greeted each other and expressed how happy it was to see each other.  

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh we were just in town."  Guy said.

"Fulton has a game tomorrow, and we thought it would be cool to go."

"Right on."

"Yeah we hear he's pretty good," Said Connie.

They all laughed, and enjoyed dinner and talking about 'the good ole days'.

"K guys, I'm wiped and I gotta big day tomorrow, so I will see you all later."

"Where are you guys staying?"  Fulton asked.

"At the Ayres Hotel."  Said Guy.

"So are we!"  Said Julie.

"Great, let's go!"

Julie got up and went to go take care of the check.

"Ready?"  She asked when she got back.

"Yeah, but the check."  Said Guy.

"Oh don't sweat it, I got it."  She said.

"Thanks Jules!" Everyone said.

They got in the limo and headed back to the hotel, and Fulton headed home.

****

The next day at the Game.

They had seats all together behind the Ducks bench.

At halftime, Fulton had a special surprise.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"  The announcer said, "In the audience today we have the captain and members of the Team USA Ducks.  Charlie Conway, Julie Gaffney, Guy Germane and Connie Moureau!"  The audience clapped and cheered.  Then he showed up on the screen with everyone he was sitting with.  They waved at the screen and cheered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's hear it for the Bash Brothers!"

Fulton skated out, and a guy wearing Dean's old uniform skated out with his helmet on, so Julie couldn't see his face.

Tears filled her eyes and the audience cheered. They went around the rink banging on the glass, as is tradition.

The guy in Dean's uniform stopped at the Ducks bench, threw Julie a rose, and skated off the ice.

The crowd cheered and the pro Ducks returned to play the last quarter.

After the game, they all went back to the hotel, where they were met by Russ, Duane, Ken and Goldberg (who was almost unrecognizable because he lost 80 pounds and was on the better side of buff).

While they were talking and drinking, Adam Banks walked in with his now wife, and said  

"Have I got the right place?"  

"Banks!"  They all shouted.

"What's up."

"Julie!" Adam said and went over to give her a hug.

"Adam!"

"It's been such a long time!"

"I know."

"Everyone this is Amanda, my wife."

Adam took her around the room so she could meet everyone by name.

"Don't forget me!"  Said Averman coming through the door.

"You guys started the party with out us!"

Fulton and Portman stood in the door wearing black suits with blood red silk shirts, having the top two or three buttons undone and their right hand in their pockets.

"Damn, I didn't know you had it like that" Connie said loudly.

Julie stood stunned.  

He approached her with a single red rose, and a stuffed kitty cat.

Her eyes overflowed with tears, but she couldn't move.

"This cant be happening, you're dead."  She moaned.

She took the rose from his hand and he stepped to her.

He took his right hand from his pocket and put it on her face.  

She closed her eyes and more tears spilled out.  He lowered his face to hers and kissed her.

Everyone started cheering.  She lifted her arms and put them around his neck.  He lowered his hands, put them around her waist, and pulled her close to him.

After he let her go, she cried, "my father told me you died."

"Well," he said, "no one told me."

She laughed raggedly and kissed him again.

Fulton went over to the couch and threw him a small pillow.  

Dean caught it in his left hand without looking and dropped it on the floor.

He pulled a box out of his breast pocket and got on one knee. 

"Julie Gaffney," he began.

Julie gasped.

"Will you do me the honor," he opened the box, "of being my wife?"

Julie grabbed the ring and said, "Yes" with no hesitation.

Everyone cheered more.

He stood up and kissed her again.

She pushed him away after a sec.

"It was you in Paris?"

"Yes." He said simply.

"And at the game today?"

"Yup."

She hit him with her fist on his shoulder.

"You, you!"  Julie said frustrated.

"Yes, me" he said and kissed her again.

"Would you have had it any other way?"  He asked.

She just looked up at him with the glow in her eyes that she had lost, what seemed to be forever ago.

"And you!  You helped him!"  She shouted at Fulton.

"And you knew too!"  She accused Charlie.

Charlie just smiled; he and Fulton shrugged at the same time.

They all clapped and Julie and Portman left the room. "You guys have fun, we'll be back."  He said as he closed the door.


	27. Let's Go To Vegas

A/N:

Thanks for the support you guys, I love writing, because I love hearing what you think.  

"Happy Reunion" was a lot of fun to write, worthy of the fluttery feeling when you get excited.  Now truth be told, I was trying to give people the feeling I had, when the ducks were getting pounded by Varsity in D3, then Dean came at half-time, I was so happy, I broke my bed, literally, broke it beyond repair, but it was a happy time.  So that is what I was going for, the anticipation of a reunion.  Not that I think anyone would be that happy over this, but to convey the joy that I felt is what I was going for.  I hope I did okay.

*****

Dean and Julie went outside and up to the roof to talk, while the guys, and girls talked downstairs.

"I still can't get over it."  Julie said.

"I know it has been so long."

"It has."

They sat underneath the full moon and the stars silently for a while.  Then finally Julie spoke again.

"What happened?"  She said with confusion and sincere regret.

Dean began to explain the sordid details of her father's scheme, and they put all the pieces together.

"So all this time you thought I dumped you?"

"Yeah, I did, until Paris."

"Oh Dean," she said with tears in her eyes, sorry for the pain that she didn't cause him, but that her father did.

"I had no idea, Dean, if I thought for a second that-"

"Ssshhhhh.  It's okay, I know you had nothing to do with it, you were a victim too."

She nestled herself in Dean's embrace.  

"I'll never leave you again."  She whispered.

"I'll never let you go."  Dean replied.

"Wait, one thing I can't figure out, is how did you arrange my jet and the drivers to be here."

"Well, I called in a favor."  Dean said.

"Who?"

"Your admin Karen."

"My Karen!"

"Yea, she was happy to help.  She knows my colleague in Paris, from when he used to work for your father.  She never liked the way he operated, and when I told her about what he did to you, she was happy to help.

"Wow, will wonders never cease?  So, what are we going to do?  I mean we can't let him get away with that."

"I don't know."

"Well, I think we should make him realize the consequences for his actions."

"But is that right?"  Dean asked.

"Well, I guess you are right, revenge isn't the answer."  

Julie thought for a minute or two, and then said, "but living our own lives is the answer."

"Julie, what are you thinking?"  Dean said with warning in his voice.

"Well my father is in Europe for a few weeks, I was thinking, do you want to get married now?"

"Like now?  Right now?"

"Well in two days, I can buy a wedding dress, and we can go to Vegas and do it while everyone is here.   You could even have the jet stop and pick up your so they can be here.  Then we can all go to Vegas together."

"You're serious."

"Yes, don't you want to marry me?"

"More than anything.  Okay let's do it."

They went back downstairs to their party.

"Hey guys what's up?"  They were greeted when they walked in.

"Well, we're getting married."

"Well, duh, you did just propose."  Charlie said.

"In 2 days."

"What?!"

"That's crazy.  Why such a rush?"

"Because we want to while her father is still in Europe."  Dean said.

"Oh that's a good idea."  Connie said.

"You are all invited, we will be going via Gaffney Airlines."  Julie said with a smile.  


	28. I'm Changing the Plan Part 1

A/N:

I am glad you like it so far.  I love reading reviews!  So thanks.  And a special thanks to Bubbles, because I got your reviews and it was inspiration for the next chapter or so.

After the honeymoon in Tahiti, Julie and Dean were going to move in together, but the dilemma remained, where were they going to live.

"I can't let you quit the firm Julie.  You are so good at it, and besides, it is a family business, there is no one to take it if you don't."  Dean said.

"Well that is true, but honey, I can't let you leave your job, you are good at it, and employing you is not an option."

"I can find a job in the city."

"Do you know how hard that is?"

"Well, kinda, I had to find the job I have now."

"I have a better idea."

"What?"

Julie smiled.

******

"Ms. Gaffney, welcome back."  Karen said.

"Thank you."

"Did you have a good trip?"  Karen asked with a bit of mischievousness in her voice.

"Yes I did, thank you."

Julie went into her office and closed the door.

"Karen would you please come in here."  Julie asked over the phone intercom.

"Yes, I will be right there."

Karen went into Julie's office and closed the door.

"Karen.  I have something of utmost importance to talk with you about."  Julie said.

She pressed a button in the bottom drawer and the wall separated to reveal another room that looked like a conference room.

"When was this done?"  Karen asked.

"I had it done when I first came here.  I have a thing for secret rooms."  Julie smiled.

Julie went into the room and Karen followed. 

Julie closed the door.

"I had this room built so that I could have complete privacy when I needed it.  It is completely soundproof, and can not be tapped."

"And you needed it built that way because…"

"So that my father can't spy on me."

"Oh I see, very clever.  Why are you trusting me with this?"

"Because I know you helped my friends surprise me."

"Oh, that."  Karen smiled.  "Did it work?"

"Perfectly, I was stunned."

"Good.  So what's going on?"

"Well, I am arranging something and I need you to be very discreet about it."

********

"Mr. Gaffney your 12 o'clock appointment is here."  James' admin said over the intercom.

"Thank you Janice."

Dean walked through the double doors into James Gaffney's office.  

James didn't recognize Dean though.

"Hello Mister Gaffney."  Dean said shaking Jim's hand.

"Good afternoon, Mr. …"

"Portman, Dean Portman."

James lost the color in his face.  

"What can I do for you?  I thought we made it clear you weren't wanted."

"Oh you did, I am not here for that, I am new in the area, and I interviewed for a position.  You are the next step."

"Oh I see."

James had to be very diplomatic, because if he was discriminatory toward Dean, he could be sued.

"Well, then Mister Portman, please, have a seat."

James looked over the portfolio of Dean's career and education and his resume.  

"Well Mister Portman, it looks like you are very well qualified, but unfortunately I just filled the position."

"Really?"

"Yes, I haven't had a chance to inform HR, because I met him off my schedule, and I just had to have him.  In fact he just left about 10 minutes ago."

"Well, thank you."

"May I please let you know something of a personal nature?"

"Sure."

"Well Mister Portman-"

"Your Daughter is outside sir, she would like to see you."

"Will you tell her I am in a meeting, I will come meet her in her office in a few minutes."

"Surely."  Janice said.

"Now where was I?  Oh yes, Julie is engaged to be married this weekend."

"Really?  Well that is of no interest to me.  I am married."

Dean let him see the ring on his finger.

"Well congratulations.  So I can assume we won't be seeing you around here anymore?"

"Thank you Mister Gaffney for your time."

Dean rose to his feet and shook Mister Gaffney's hand.

Dean left his office with a smile on his face.

James went to his daughter's office.

"Julie, how are you?"

"I am fine, who was your meeting with?"

"No one important."

"Really?"

"Really."

  "What was the person's name? I just like to know what goes on."

"Very good.  I don't recall his name.  Johnson or something.  Really nothing important.   It was a person in for an interview, he was too poorly qualified, so I thanked him for his interest."

"Oh.  That's funny, I could have sworn his name was Port-something."

"Hum?  I don't remember."  Her father said.

"Oh, oh well."

"Anyway, you wanted to see me." He inquired.

"Yes, I wanted you to take a look at something."

She showed him a file on a deal she was working on.

"Oh well it looks good."

"Great.  Well that's it."

"Ok then."

"Wait one more thing."

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't ever…lie to me…would you daddy?"

"No!  Why would you ask me that?"

"I just wanted to know."

"I would never lie to you Julie."  He said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay."

He hugged his daughter and left her office.

James returned to his office.

"Mr. Gaffney your 1:30 is in the conference room."

"Thank you Janice." 

James opened the door to see all the shareholders, and Dean Portman sitting waiting for him.

"What is the meaning of this?"  James demanded.

"Change of plans."  Julie said behind him with no hint of playfulness in her voice.  Dean smiled.


	29. I'm Changing the Plan Part 2

"What's going on here?"  James demanded to know of his daughter.

"Well, simple really.  I told you, I am changing the plan.  I don't like it when people lie to me, and frankly your shareholders don't like that you lie to me either, because if you lie to your own daughter, and heiress, what prevents you from lying to them?"

"What are you talking about?"

A screen lowered down from the ceiling and his face appeared with his daughter.

'"You wouldn't ever lie to me would you daddy?"

"No!  Why would you ask me that?"

"I just wanted to know."

"I would never lie to you Julie."  He said looking her straight in the eyes.'

"Did you or did you not tell me this man was dead."  She asked pointing to Dean.

"I thought he died.  I may have been mistaken."

"Dean, did or did not this man, James Gaffney III, come to you and tell you 'I {Julie Gaffney} never wanted to see you again.'"

"He did."  Dean answered.

"Did you or did you not, James, lie to me about who was in your office today at 12pm?"  

"I said I couldn't remember his name."

"I recall you said it was no one of importance."

"Well I didn't know you cared to see him."

"James.  Please.  Do not insult the intelligence of these men and myself."

"Did you or did you not tell Dean, that number 1, the position was filled when it was not, and number 2 that I was engaged to be married?"

"I never said those things, you can't prove it."

"Dean, did he say that?"

"Yes he did."

"It's your word against mine."  James said.

Julie pointed at the screen.  

'"Well Mister Portman, it looks like you are very well qualified, but unfortunately I just filled the position."

"Really?"

"Yes, I haven't had a chance to inform HR, because I met him off my schedule, and I just had to have him.  In fact he just left about 10 minutes ago.""

"Janice can come in here and tell you that Dean Portman was your first and only person to come into your office, because they all have to sign in with her."

"You also told me that he was poorly qualified, which you yourself just contradicted.  Moreover, I am engaged to be married?   Pray tell me, to whom?"

James stayed silent.

"Well, as it is obvious to us, you are not to be trusted.  And we are not comfortable doing business with you anymore."

"So.  Then I will just buy your shares, you can easily be replaced." James retorted.

"That won't be possible."  Julie said.

"And why not?"  James demanded.

"They have already been sold."  Julie replied.

"Thank you gentlemen, it has been a pleasure doing business with you."  Julie said.

"You can't run this company, I won't allow it."  James yelled.

"Well, Mister Gaffney, I am afraid you have no say any longer."

"Well I think it is time we leave."  One of the shareholders said, and all five members got up and left.

"You see, as long as the shares were divided between them, you had controlling percentage of shares, but now that they all belong to one person, you are no longer in control.  In fact, you only control 49 percent of the company, and I am sure, since you are a smart man, you can figure out that 51 percent control from one person, beats 49 percent."

"And what do you think you are going to do with this company?"  James said with evil intent.

"Well, I don't intend to do anything with it after a moment from now."  Julie said.

"What are you talking about?"

Julie signed a contract in front of her.

"Well, it looks like you will have to deal with Mr. Portman.  The company belongs to him."

James snatched the contract.  "This isn't legal, it says Julie Gaffney-Portman."

He looked up with dread in his face.

Julie and Dean stood together wiggling their ring fingers.

"I am Mrs. Portman now."

"You'll pay for this, you can't DO THIS!"

"Oh, but we have done it."

"How could he buy the shares?"

"I sold them to him for an EXTREMELY reasonable price."

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

Julie turned to Dean and looked in his eyes, he lowered his head and kissed her tenderly in front of his new father in law.

She separated herself from him and said "Umm.  Consider this deal done, it was lovely doing business with you, we should do more business together.  Signed, sealed delivered, it's yours."

"Any other questions Mister Gaffney."  Dean said.

"You will pay for this!"  James swore.

"Oh but I just paid, would you like me to pay again?"  He said.  "I'd be happy to."  He leaned down and kissed Julie again.

"Look!"  Said James.  "I don't know what you think you are going to accomplish by this!  It's over!"

"What's over, James?"  Julie said.

"You and him!  This game!  The whole thing!  It's over."

"It'll be over when I say it's over."  Julie said.

"This is all your fault trash!"  James said to Dean.

James walked over to Dean and took a right hook swing at him. 

Dean caught his hand in his and socked him in the stomach.

James doubled over to the floor.

"Pu-leee-zzze.  I'm a hockey player, you have to do better than that."  Dean said.

Julie stepped over her father, and so did Dean, and left his office.

"Well, that was enjoyable Mrs. Portman."

"You are definitely right Mr. Portman, shall we go?"

"Yes, let's out to lunch?  Or back home to celebrate."

"Oh Mrs. Portman behave yourself."

"You will pay for this trash!  I promise, you will pay!"  James said to their backs.

A/N:

Hey guys, how was it? 

It's not over, Julie and Dean are still in for some more surprises.  Don't miss the next Chapter.

I'll try to get it up within the next day or so.  

Thanks again Bubbles for all your support, it is my pleasure to write a Dean/Julie fic.  They rock.  


	30. Show Down Center Ice

A/N:

Hey Bubbles, thanks!  Oh by the way, I personally know the song goes "signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours" but it didn't fit where I wanted it, so I changed it.  :)  Anyway, thanks for the idea, but ah, Julie's mom has to have a share with her husband, she went along with it all those years…oops, listen to me giving way the story…

****

James didn't know what to do.  He had been tricked out of his own company.  By his own daughter!

James returned home to consult with his wife.

"Rebecca, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know.  What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should end this once and for all.  If she wants to be with him, then fine!  She has to deal with the consequences of her actions."

"James what are you thinking?"

James got a smile on his face.  An evil, maniacal, grin.

"James no!"

"Rebecca, yes."

"What are you thinking?"

"Hey fires happen all the time.  You can't blame it on anyone if they leave the stove on before they go to bed."

"James!"

"Come on!  Let's go."

"No!  I refuse to have any part of this!"

"Rebecca you come with me, or have nothing."

"NO!"

"Listen honey, they took everything from me.  They embarrassed me, now they have to pay.  I won't kill them, they just need to learn a lesson."

"You won't hurt them."

"No!  Of course not!  Just, teach them.  It is for her own benefit."

"I don't want to know what you are doing, I don't care.  I want none of it."

"Fine."

Rebecca went upstairs.  

None of this is what she wanted, she loved her daughter, and she just wanted her to be happy.

She didn't want James to trick her in the first place.  She should have said something years ago.

She couldn't even bear the look of herself in the mirror anymore.

Maybe she should just let it go.  Her life was meaningless; she didn't care to live anymore anyway.  Her daughter hated her; she could never make her believe she wanted her to be happy.  She would go get something from the car first…

After she was finished in the garage, she went upstairs.

Rebecca went to her bathroom, and closed the door.

She opened the medicine cabinet to see all her prescription pills.

// I could do it with no pain.  Then I wouldn't have to deal with the coward inside me any longer.//

She looked at the bottle.

She had been thinking about it for years now.  However, James plotting against his daughter this way was enough to push her over the edge.

She looked at the bottle and the glass of water for hours.

She could not think of any reason not to.  

She emptied the bottle onto the bed.

There was no point, she would rather this then to go to jail for murder… but enough was enough, and James had gone too far.

*****

James decided fine, if his wife was going to be unsupportive, he could do it with out her.

He decided he would go tonight, and take care of his business in NYC.

He got in his car and slowly drove down the driveway, thinking if this was really worth it.

The gates opened and he proceeded down the steep hill toward the highway.  

"Hello Mister Gaffney, what can I do for you?"

"I need to go to NYC tonight, I am on my way to the airport right now."

"Very good Mister Gaffney, we will be ready when you get here."

James hung up the phone, and started to drive faster down the windy hill…

*****

24 Hours later…

"So Mrs. Portman, would you like to go out to dinner?"

"Why I would love to Mister Portman."

Julie got her things and they headed for the door when the phone rang…

"Hello, Ms. Gaffney?"

"Yes."

"Hello, I am commander Carver, I am afraid I have some bad news for you."

Julie stood silent on the phone while the officer told her what happened.

"Thank you commander for telling me."  Julie said calmly.

"What happened?"  Dean asked.

Julie sat down on the couch in disbelief.

"Well, honey you might want to sit down."  Julie said.

"Okay."  Dean said and sat down.

"Well, he said that my father died in a car accident.  He was driving down the hill, the brakes went out, and he went over the cliff.  The car exploded."

"Oh wow, Julie I'm sorry.  Should you call your mom to see how she is?"

"Well, it won't do any good.  She's dead too."

"She was in the car too."

"No, she was in her room, she had taken an overdose of one of her prescriptions."

"Oh my god, Julie, I am so sorry."

"Humph.  He said he found a note with her."

"What did it say?"

"It said that James was on his way to try to start a fire in our apartment or something, and she had to stop him, so she cut the wires for the brakes on all the cars.  She didn't want to go to prison so she just decided it was best."

"Oh my god!"  Dean sat next to Julie and held her close.  "I'm so sorry Julie."

"Don't be, I'm not.  Good riddance, at least we do not have to worry about him anymore.  Do you realize he was trying to kill us?  Anyway, I suppose I will have to meet with the lawyers tomorrow."

"Do you still feel like dinner?"

"No not really.  You can light a fire though."  Julie said with a smile.

*****

"Mrs. Portman," Trent her father's attorney began, "it is pretty simple really.  His percentage of the company he left to you.  And everything else was going to be given equally between you and your mother, but since she is deceased too, it all goes to you."

Julie nodded, "okay, so the house in Maine and the apartment in Paris right?"

"Well, no actually.  It's the house in Maine, the apartment in Paris, the villa in the south of France, the jet, the yacht, the 5 cars in Maine, 5 cars in Paris, all the horses, a race track in Dublin, and roughly $10,000,000,000.  Oh, did I mention the company's net worth is over 87 billion dollars?  I don't know how rich that Bill Gates is, but you are probably richer than him!"

Julie nodded her head and Dean's mouth was on the floor after 'the villa in the south of France'. 

"All you have to do is sign here."  He said.

"Okay."  She took out a pen, signed the document shook his hand, and showed him the door.

"Thank you so much."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

After he left the office Julie screamed.

"Oh My God! Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my!  Dean do you know how rich we are?!"

"Um, no, not really, I lost everything he said after the cars."

"Well here let me show you."

She wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Roughly our net worth is $97,000,000,000."

Dean got up and started shouting with Julie, jumping up and down.

"So, my darling, what would you like to do?  Anything in the world?"

Dean smiled, well…

*****

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"  Began the announcer, "Let's hear it for the Western Conference Champions the Anaheim Mighty Ducks!"

The audience cheered.

"Let's hear it for our own Bash Brothers!  Fulton Reed and Dean Portman!" 

Julie stood up and cheered her husband and his best friend!

Dean and Fulton skated out onto the ice with the rest of the starters and prepared for the showdown on center ice.

The End…for now…


End file.
